


Double Life

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Worship, Dipper and mabel are secretly rich, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, dipper is engaged to Pacifica, dipper pines is a two-faced creep, double life au, failed revenge tactic, there's art on my tumblr, who is in control now?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After three years in prison, Gideon is let out and exiled from Gravity Falls. He encounters the Pines and attempts revenge, but it doesn't go quite as planned. Turns out, the Pines' have a HUGE secret...(Weirdmageddon never happened, the portal never opened, there's no Ford.)





	1. Prologue: Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Goodbye, we'll miss you!” Mabel said as she hugged her friends. Dipper smiled sadly as he loaded their bags into the Speedy Beaver for the second time this summer – and this time there would be no giant Gideon-bot to chase them.   
  
“We'll be back next summer.” Dipper promised as the driver closed the compartment. Then he grabbed their carry-ons and handed one to Mabel. “C'mon, Mabel. We better not keep the driver waiting.”  
  
“Alright.” Mabel hugged her friends and then Stan one last time and then went to the door. “Well, we're off.”  
  
“Be safe.” Stan smiled.  
  
“Be careful of creeps, alright?” Wendy grinned. “And don't hesitate to call if you need anything.”  
  
“Duh.” Mabel grinned.  
  
Soos wiped at his eyes. “Take care of yourselves, dudes!”  
  
“We'll be back next summer.” Dipper repeated, chuckling a bit. Then he climbed the stairs with Mabel and they went to their seats. They sat down and waved to everyone until the Speedy Beaver had left them in the dust and then they looked forward, their expressions sobering up.  
  
“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Mabel sighed.  
  
“We made a lot of friends, and we'll see them again next year.” Dipper assured him.  
  
“Do we have to keep lying?” Mabel asked quietly.  
  
Dipper pursed his lips and looked out the window at the passing trees. “You see how they treat Pacifica. They'd treat us the same way.”  
  
“But, we're not _mean_ like her.” Mabel argued.  
  
“ _Aren't_ we?” Dipper glanced at her.  
  
Mabel sighed. “...Not... _as_ mean.”  
  
“We're both products of our upbringing. Putting on faces depending on who we talk to.” He shook his head. “Grunkle Stan doesn't even know the full extent of it, he hasn't visited us since we were babies. And that was _before_ our dad's big promotion.”  
  
Mabel sighed and looked forward. “So...wanna play 'I spy' and continue to act like normal kids until we get to Piedmont?”  
  
“Sounds good.” He nodded, looking around. “I spy...something...pink.”  
  
“My sweater.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Oh, darn. You got it.” Dipper laughed a bit. “Your turn.”  
  
“I spy...something...nerdy.” Mabel giggled.  
  
“It's me.” Dipper grinned.  
  
“Oh, you guessed it!” Mabel laughed.  
  
They continued like this for hours, alternating between playing road games, taking turns napping, reading, looking at Mabel's scrapbook, and eating food that Stan packed for them to eat on the way home. Finally, the Speedy Beaver pulled into Piedmont, California and their mood sobered once more as they saw the station.  
  
“Well...this is it.” Mabel got up. “You better take off your hat, Dipper.” She said, tying her hair into a braid.  
  
He nodded, taking off his hat and putting it into his vest pocket next to Journal 3. “We never did find out who The Author was.” Dipper sighed. “Gideon was the closest I found to a clue on what happened on him, and he wouldn't tell me.”  
  
“Maybe we'll find out next summer.” Mabel said, getting up with her bag. Dipper grabbed his bag and did the same, following her out.  
  
There was a well-dressed man standing by the station and he approached them with a gloved hand extended. “Welcome home, Young Master Mason and Young Lady Mabel.” He said with a disarming smile. “Your limo is waiting for you. May I take your bags?”  
  
“You may.” Dipper turned to the driver opening the compartment. The man nodded and walked over to retrieve their bags and Dipper and Mabel made their way to the black limo waiting for them.  
  
The chauffeur bowed at the waist and opened the door for them, letting them climb inside. Then he closed the door and stood waiting for the other man to return. When he did, the other bags were put into the trunk of the limo and the door was once again opened as the man climbed in with them and poured them both drinks from a teapot.  
  
“Your parents have been awaiting your return. Tonight there will be a gathering to celebrate your 13th birthday.” The man said as he handed them both slices of pound cake. The limo started to drive away from the station.  
  
“Will our classmates be attending?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Naturally.” The man nodded.  
  
“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” Mabel echoed her earlier statement.  
  
They drove through Piedmont and to a large mansion surrounded by a high fence with a gate that had to be opened by someone from inside. The driver opened his window to speak into an intercom and the gate opened, allowing them entry. Then they drove inside and around a roundabout that had a fountain in the middle of it before pulling up to a curb. Then the driver parked and got out, going to open their door.  
  
The man got out first, then offered them his hands as they stepped out. Then the driver got back in and drove the limo away, to park it in the on-site garage.  
  
Dipper and Mabel watched him go before they looked ahead of them at the man and woman walking down the front stairs towards them. “Mother, father.” Dipper greeted, nodding his head in acknowledgment. “We're home.”  
  
“Welcome home, my sweet little babies!” Their mother walked over and hugged them both, kissing them on both cheeks and hugging Dipper a bit longer than Mabel. Used to her embarrassing antics by now, Dipper didn't even try to convince her to let go.  
  
“Ariel, don't smother the boy.” Their father said calmly.  
  
“I haven't seen him all summer though!” She looked at Dipper at arms' length. “Did you grow taller? I think you're almost as tall as your sister now!”  
  
Mabel couldn't help but think that it was their petty squabble over height difference that let Gideon capture them one time.   
  
“Mabel.” Her father addressed her. “I am curious about those letters you sent home.”  
  
“Oh.” Mabel blushed a bit. “Uhm...I made those up. I mean, _gnomes_?”  
  
“I see. I expect to hear what you _really_ did this summer, then.” Her father turned to go. “Come inside and get changed. The guests will be here in two hours.”  
  
“Yes, father.” Dipper and Mabel said as their mother finally released Dipper so she could follow her husband in.  
  
Mabel reached out and took her brother's hand as they climbed the steps. The man that had picked them up collected their bags and followed them up.  
  
–  
  
Dipper stood in front of his mirror, sighing. He had been bathed, his hair had been combed and neatly styled and he was wearing a white dress shirt and blue slacks. He glanced at the hat sitting on his dresser with Journal 3 and sighed again.  
  
“Hey, cheer up, kid.”  
  
Dipper gasped and looked up at the mirror. “Bill?”  
  
Bill squinted his eye at him cheekily. “Did you forget about our deal? As long as I'm linked to your mind, I can follow it.”  
  
“...I did forget.” He admitted. “Or, I thought it was over. You've been very quiet. What did you need my body for, anyway? I lost track of you after you got to the gift-shop.”  
  
“I had to turn something off.” Bill said simply.  
  
“Turn _what_ off?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Something your uncle was doing. He didn't know what he was dealing with, but it was going to bring on the apocalypse, so I stopped him. And I needed a physical body to do it. So, thanks, kid.” Bill chuckled a bit. “Though, things did get a little bit crazy when I went after the Journal your sister had. Ruined her play.”  
  
“Yeah, but she got back at you for it.” Dipper wriggled his fingers. Bill visibly recoiled in response before they both laughed.  
  
“Dipper? Who are you talking to?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper looked over at the door, then realized that Bill was not visibly behind him. “...Huh?”  
  
“I'm not visible to anyone but you.” Bill explained. “Not right now, at least. If we enter the Mindscape, though...”  
  
“Dipper, we gotta— _have to_ go to the party.” Mabel said anxiously.  
  
“Alright, alright.” Dipper walked over to the door and opened it. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Who were you talking to?” Mabel asked as Dipper shut his bedroom door.  
  
“Uh...Bill, actually. I'll explain later.” Dipper promised as they headed down the hall to the stairs.  
  
Mabel was dressed in a fancy pink and white dress and had white ribbons in her hair and white slippers on her feet. She walked with careful, precise steps and Dipper changed his steps to be more dignified and not so wide. He raised his chin as they stepped down off the steps and their father nodded to them with approval before their mother happily ushered them to the ballroom the party was being held in. The twins braced themselves and held hands as they walked through the open double-doors and came into view of the other well-dressed children, teen and adults in the room.  
  
“Welcome back, and happy 13th birthday.” They all greeted. Mabel politely curtsied and Dipper gave a smile of appreciation before they were taken to blow out the candles on the four-tier cake.  
  
–  
  
“16...17...18...19...20.” Gideon rested his head down on the ground for the last time and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“You're doing really good!” Ghost-Eyes said encouragingly.  
  
“Thanks, Ghost-Eyes.” Gideon closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly to calm his body down from the exercise. He opened them again, however, when he heard the sound of a heeled shoe enter their cell and he sat up to see the warden approaching them.  
  
“Gideon, you got a message from Stan Pines.” The warden said calmly. “He says 'the kids have left town, stop sending your creepy letters'.”  
  
“Fine. No point in it anyway.” Gideon huffed.  
  
His attempts to escape had all failed. His father's criminal record cost him the election just as Stan's cost him his, and the new Mayor wasn't going to let him out. Bill hadn't contacted him lately, and had been doing so less and less. He was starting to wonder if he'd made a deal with someone else.  
  
The warden nodded and left him alone. Gideon sighed and decided to distract himself from thinking about how being abandoned by Bill made him feel and started over on his sit-ups. “1...2...3...”  
  
Ghost-Eyes held his feet down for him again and sighed pityingly. This kid really shouldn't be in this place...

 


	2. Chapter 1 - Three Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshly released from prison and exiled all in the same day, Gideon has to start a new life. Maybe in California?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Well, Gideon, you've been behaving very well. You even stopped the creepy vengeful art and the wall graffiti.” The warden said as he stood in front of the boy. Gideon was twelve now, almost thirteen, though he looked quite a bit older. Between his height and the way he'd slimmed down and filled out during his sentence, he looked closer to sixteen years old, even with his baby-face. His eyes were far too mature-looking for his age, that was for sure.   
  
The warden considered all of this and then went on. “The Board has decided to let you out of prison...but the Mayor has said that if you are to leave prison, you're to leave Gravity Falls as well.”  
  
Gideon clenched his fists a bit before unclenching them and instead clasping them together. “I see. I'm being exiled.”  
  
“You'll be on house-arrest while your family packs up to leave.” The warden explained. “It's a dangerous world outside Gravity Falls. I wouldn't risk trying what you did here out there. Their prisons tend to be...worse.”  
  
Gideon nodded. He wasn't stupid, he knew full well that the world outside Gravity Falls was dangerous. At the same time, Gravity Falls was deadly to anyone that didn't grow up there – unless they lived by pure dumb luck, like a certain pair of twins.  
  
No. No, stop it. He had sworn not to think about them anymore. He got up and accepted his belongings in a bag and went to go change clothes into one of the donated ones in his new size before he was escorted out to a police cruiser and taken home.  
  
His parents were waiting for him when he returned, his father considerably more happy to see him than his mother. In fact, after a quiet “Welcome home” she disappeared and left Gideon to talk with his father.  
  
Bud rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at Gideon. “So...your mother is going to move back in with her brother's family.”  
  
“She's not leaving with us?” Gideon asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
“No.” Bud shook his head. “It's just going to be you and us on the road. I've repainted the trailer, and remodeled the inside. It's just a mobile home now.”  
  
That was quick. They must've been discussing it with his father _well_ before he'd been released.  
  
“Just as well.” Gideon nodded. “I'll go pack my things.”  
  
Bud nodded, pursing his lips as Gideon passed him. “Where...where did you want to go?”  
  
“Honestly? I don't want to leave. But we don't have that choice.” Gideon continued on to his bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it before taking in his surroundings.  
  
This had been his bedroom from birth, with only the décor changing over the years. Craft projects lined the shelves and walls like trophies and there was an unfinished project sitting on his desk, where he'd left it the day he summoned Bill Cipher.  
  
No, don't think about it. Don't think about any of that. Bill's less frequent visits had transitioned into a complete lack of visits, and attempts to summon him hadn't been answered. He finally gave up a year ago, burying himself instead in the library to read and study. He was given an education there, but he knew he was probably scores behind the rest of his year. He should be in high school right now. He didn't even know middle school well.  
  
It was fine. He'd manage. He grabbed the luggage that had been set on his bed and started to pack things away, moving on to boxes when his luggage was full. Crafts, magic tomes, books, clothes, and his remaining hair products went into storage, and he finally finished by packing away his bedding. This took hours, during which time his father came in to offer him some food but Gideon was too focused on his task.  
  
Besides, it wasn't time to eat lunch yet. Time to eat lunch was 2:00pm, it was barely noon. When it was 2:00pm, he went down for food and Bud served him up some soup. Then they both returned to the task of packing up their belongings.  
  
It was 9:00pm by the time they finished, and then they quietly sat on the living room couch, boxes and luggage packed around them.  
  
“Your mother's going to take the couch, she said.” Bud sighed. “Just as well, _we_ don't even know where we're _going_.”  
  
“I hear California's nice.” Gideon said numbly.  
  
“California? Yeah, we could maybe get you an agent. Get you back into performing.” Bud nodded.  
  
“I didn't say _Hollywood_.” Gideon sighed. Of _course_ his father would look right at making Gideon perform again. He'd had enough of being a dancing monkey.  
  
“Well, we'll see what we find.” Bud said optimistically.  
  
“Lights-out in one hour.” Gideon looked at the clock.  
  
“We'll head out in the morning.” Bud sighed.  
  
“What about your car lot business?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“I sold it to one of the townsfolk.” Bud said, a bit glumly. “I'm not going to be able to run it.”  
  
Gideon nodded, looking back at the clock. He should probably apologize, this was all _his_ fault, after all...but he didn't know how to start. Apologies...had never been something he'd learned. And in prison, he was cared for and didn't ever have a _need_ to apologize.   
  
“I'm...going to make a phone-call. If that's okay.” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Gideon, you're not in prison anymore. You don't have to ask permission to use the phone.” Bud gestured to it.  
  
Gideon got up and went to the phone, picking it up and dialing a number. He felt the urge to hang up while it was ringing but resisted. The other side picked up. “Hello?”  
  
“Hi, Pacifica.” Gideon said softly.  
  
“Gideon! You're out of prison?” Pacifica replied cheerfully.  
  
“Yes...but, I have to leave town.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“O-Oh...well, will you be back?” Pacifica asked, her mood deflated.  
  
“I've been exiled.” Gideon gripped the phone a bit tighter.  
  
“Oh, Gideon...” Pacifica sighed, and he could imagine she was shaking her head at the phone. “Well...you know my number. Call me when you have a new place, okay? Do you still have your cell-phone?”  
  
“I've been in prison. My father didn't keep it up.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Well, call me when you have your new place. Or whenever you can. Pay phones are still a thing. And you could get a new cell-phone.” Pacifica said encouragingly. “Do you want me to come see you off tomorrow?”  
  
“That'd be nice.” Gideon smiled a bit. “It's been...pretty lonely. Though your visits helped.”  
  
“What about your prison friends?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Living behind bars is a depressing experience.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“Right...well, uhm...I have to get ready for bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?” Pacifica said softly.  
  
“Mm-hm. See you.” Gideon said, and then Pacifica hung up. He sighed and hung up, going back to the couch. Since everything was already packed up, he and his father were just going to sleep on the couch. They hadn't seen his mother since Gideon came home – avoiding him, most likely. Which was odd, since normally his father would've gone in to “improve her mood” by now with the smuggled memory gun. He always made sure it was back in place before the meetings started.  
  
“Father...” Gideon looked at him. “...Whatever happened to the Society?”  
  
“What Society?” Bud asked.  
  
“The...Society of the Blind Eye?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“What's that?” Bud asked.  
  
At first Gideon thought he was joking, but then he realized...he wasn't. He had completely _forgotten_ about it. Why? When? How long ago was he forced out of the Society? And what had prompted that? He needed to contact Ivan, he was the leader, he would—  
  
House-arrest. There was a police car outside watching them, making sure Gideon didn't run out to do anything. He sighed and shook his head. “Sorry...I guess I made it up.”  
  
“Guess so.” Bud shrugged.  
  
Gideon walked over and sat next to his father again, wondering just how much his father had forgotten. He looked towards his parents' bedroom before looking at the front door again.  
  
This was just as depressing – if not _more-so_ – than prison.  
  
–  
  
Pacifica arrived with her father the next day. While Preston and a butler went to get his mother's things, Pacifica sat with Gideon.  
  
“It's really unfair of them to exile you. I mean, people have done worse things! It's not like you flooded the town!” Pacifica huffed.  
  
“The difference is that Candy Chiu is an outcast like Old Man McGucket and _I_ was a beloved golden-boy that supposedly could do no wrong.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
Pacifica nodded. “Speaking of Old Man McGucket, he's been regaining his memories.”  
  
“Really?” Gideon frowned a bit. That wasn't possible, not unless he had seen his--  
  
“Yeah, Dipper and Mabel brought him an old laptop he had built before and I guess it jarred something.” Pacifica shrugged.  
  
“...Did they ever go to the museum together?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Hm? Oh, yeah, I think Mabel said something about that. I wasn't really listening, though.” Pacifica admitted. “Something about a secret cult hideout. Why?”  
  
Gideon sighed. So, _that_ was it. Of _course_ those two had caused his father – and possibly everyone else – to forget the Society existed. “Just wondering. I mean, McGucket did show up there before, after going missing for a while.”  
  
“That's true.” Pacifica nodded. “Anyways, Mabel told me about it during the party, after Dipper helped me take care of a ghost that had cursed our family. I didn't want to say all this before, since you were being monitored in the prison.”  
  
“That's understandable.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“So, where are you planning on going?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Oh, I was thinking California. It's a good, famous fresh-start place.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Well, good luck at there.” Pacifica hugged him. “I think Dipper and Mabel live in California. Piedmont, was it?”  
  
“Mabel did mention that before.” Gideon said thoughtfully.  
  
“Are you going to see if you can find them?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Gideon pursed his lips. “I'm...honestly trying to _avoid_ them but, if I see them, I'll tell them you said 'hi'.”  
  
“Probably a good idea.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Pacifica.” Preston walked over to them. “It's time to go.”  
  
“Guess that's us, too.” Gideon looked over at his father, who was coming in from loading up the motorhome. “I'll call you later.” He promised Pacifica.  
  
“I'll be waiting.” She smiled.  
  
They hugged again and then went their separate ways, Gideon and his father to the motorhome and Pacifica with Gideon's mother and Pacifica's father. The police cruiser followed them out until they had left town and then parked to make sure they wouldn't try to turn around and go back in. They would probably have someone there every day to make sure he didn't come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, Gravity Falls! Hello, California!


	3. Chapter 2 - Double Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Piedmont, Gideon locates the Pines by chance and finds out that they have a HUGE secret. Blackmail? Blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

The drive to California was quiet, with Bud listening to some country station as he drove. Gideon alternated between drawing in a sketchbook and crocheting, simple things that didn't require him to clean up afterwards. Bud glanced at him every now and then, but neither of them knew what to talk about. Finally, Bud decided to break the silence.  
  
“So...did you think of where you want to go?” Bud asked.  
  
“Piedmont sounds nice, might be good to check it out.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Piedmont?” Bud asked.  
  
“Pacifica wanted me to say 'hi' to the Pines.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to visit the area.” Bud shrugged and adjusted the GPS for Piedmont, California. “Let's go to Piedmont.”  
  
–  
  
Piedmont wasn't really all that impressive, not compared to other cities he'd been to. It was huge compared to Gravity Falls, though. Gideon was pretty sure that, in a town-hall meeting, he wouldn't be able to pick out one person from the masses.  
  
They stopped outside a cafe and got out to grab a bite to eat. There was a large private school across from it, and Gideon entertained himself while his father waited in line by sketching the school and looking through binoculars at the students. Others were doing it, too, so apparently this was normal.  
  
A black limo drove through the gates and pulled up to the curb, just like all the others had, and then the students inside got out.  
  
Wait...hold on.  
  
He _knew_ those two. That brown hair and those identical faces, he knew them well. He gripped the binoculars tighter as he followed their progress up to the school doors, dressed in the same clothes as every other student.  
  
No way. This couldn't be real. There was _no way_ that Dipper and Mabel Pines were in a rich, fancy private school stepping out of a limo! No way in Hell! And yet, that's exactly what he was seeing.  
  
“You...lying...” Gideon growled, lowering his binoculars. “And _you_...ruined... _me_...for lying?”  
  
“What's the matter?” Bud asked, setting his food down.  
  
Gideon looked at his father. “...We're going to stay here a bit longer. I just found the Pines...and they're not who they say they are.”  
  
“It could be cousins.” Bud shrugged, looking towards the school.  
  
“Cousins that look _exactly_ like them?” Gideon raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well...” Bud shrugged again and nudged their food. “Let's eat, then decide what we're going to do.”  
  
-  
  
Gideon spent the next few days watching the Pines – and it was definitely Dipper and Mabel Pines, he knew that for sure by now – and taking pictures. He followed them to school, the park, to their home – and that was a _huge_ home, they had to park a whole block away and walk close enough to take pictures – and he finally decided he had collected enough.  
  
“Alright...I'm going out.” Gideon tucked his digital camera into the inner pocket of his jacket and headed out to their home. He waited until Dipper was sitting outside, accompanied only by a butler, and then moved into his view, waiting for him to notice.  
  
Dipper noticed, alright, and said something to the butler to make him walk away. Then he closed his book – Journal 3, which he had apparently brought from home – and beckoned Gideon over. Nodding firmly, he walked up to the fence and Dipper walked over to meet him.  
  
“So, you found us.” Dipper said, looking a bit amused about it. “What are you doing out of Gravity Falls, Gideon? And when did they finally let you out of prison? Last summer you were still in there.”  
  
“Two weeks ago.” Gideon replied. “And I was exiled from Gravity Falls.”  
  
“Well, you did deserve it.” Dipper shrugged. “I mean, lying to them and using them...”  
  
“I didn't deserve exile.” Gideon hissed, then stepped back a bit to force himself to calm down by taking deep breaths and releasing them. “On the subject of _lying_ , I think you and I need to talk.” He reached into his jacket and showed him the camera. “Or else all of these will reach the good people of Gravity Falls and they'll find out that you're just as bad as me.”  
  
Dipper stared at the camera, looking startled, before he sighed and nodded. “I see. Alright, what do you want?”  
  
“You know what I want.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“My sister's hand in marriage?” Dipper asked, then turned to the side. “Let's continue this conversation in private. Head to the gate, I'll have them open it for you.” He walked off, and Gideon followed him, the two meeting at the gate. It opened up and Dipper gestured for Gideon to step inside.  
  
“Come on in, Gideon. We'll head to my private study.” Dipper said calmly as the gate closed behind Gideon. “Mabel's busy right now, but you'll see her later.” He walked to the door.  
  
Gideon paused to look at a statue of Mabel dancing. “Beautiful...”  
  
“You can take a picture, if you want.” Dipper said. He then waited as Gideon took the picture, quietly speaking to the guards at the door. Then Gideon joined him and he smiled before opening the door. “Let's go in.”  
  
This was going really well. _Too_ well, Gideon realized. As the doors closed behind them and he was led up the stairs to the second floor, Gideon was starting to realize that he'd made a mistake by going into their home. Heck, his first mistake was agreeing to go to Dipper's study, instead of insisting he come out. Ugh, he'd spent too long trying not to think of them that he'd grown sloppy with his planning.   
  
Hopefully it would still work out. After all, he had those pictures. He also had them on his laptop in the motor-home, so even if they destroyed the camera, he was safe.  
  
Another set of stairs. Third floor. How many floors were here? Even the Northwests didn't have this big a place. He started to hear a violin being played and looked towards the sound curiously.  
  
“That's our music room. Mabel's practicing, and her teacher will pretty pissed off if you interrupt.” Dipper explained. He then walked over to a door and opened it, gesturing for Gideon to go in first. Gideon looked around to make sure there was no one following them before he walked in.   
  
Dipper smiled as he shut the door behind them and walked over to a desk with a chair in front of it. “Sit down, get comfortable.”  
  
Gideon walked over and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Dipper leaned against the desk a bit. “So, first of all, can I see the pictures? I mean, it's kind of stupid to continue without having proof that you actually have them.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Gideon handed over the camera.  
  
Dipper took it and checked the pictures. “...Wow. There's a lot here.”  
  
“I have backups on my laptop.” Gideon said, nodding firmly.  
  
“Yeah, you certainly have enough to ruin us to the good people of Gravity Falls. I mean, we could probably figure out something to tell them, but it's pretty damning evidence. Pictures say a thousand words and all that.” He set the camera down on his desk and leaned against the desk, tapping his fingers on it. “So, now that that's cleared up, a few things we need to go over.”  
  
“You already know what I want.” Gideon said coolly.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Mabel's hand in marriage. But, uhm...what _year_ do you think it is? And even if it _was_ a year where girls don't have the right to just say 'no', what makes you think my _parents_ would allow it? Did you and your dad even think about our _parents_ when you tried to set up with Grunkle Stan that Mabel would _marry_ you?” Dipper stopped tapping his fingers and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“I trust that, with what I have against you, you will talk your parents into it. And Mabel _does_ love me.” Gideon said firmly. “You just came between us!”  
  
“Wow...all these years, and you're _still_ delusional.” Dipper shook his head slowly. “And do you really think I can 'talk my parents' into anything? Just because _your_ dad is a pushover and the whole town is mentally-unstable from being zapped by a memory gun over and over, it doesn't mean mine is.”  
  
“Pacifica told me that you went to the museum...” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Yeah. Mabel and I shut down the Society, made all the members forget it existed.” Dipper nodded. “I figured you would know about it. Anyway, moving on,” Dipper stood up straight and moved his hand to a machine on his desk. “I think I'm done playing games.”  
  
“Games?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“I know that we destroyed your amulet and all, but you can't really be stupid. Why do you think I brought you up here?” He pushed a button on the machine. “You can come in now.”  
  
A door at the side of the room opened and a couple guards came in. Gideon got up quickly and backed up to the door, but then it opened behind him and another guard entered. “You...you tricked me?” He hissed, stepping towards Dipper aggressively. A guard grabbed his shoulder warningly.  
  
“Well, yeah.” Dipper picked up the camera and started deleting the pictures. “You said that you have more on a laptop? That's with your dad, right?” He set down the camera and then walked over to Gideon, flicking his nose. “Isn't this a familiar scene, huh?”  
  
Gideon glared at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. When they had tried to enlist the help of gnomes to stop him from taking over the Mystery Shack, he had done the same thing to Dipper after having the gnomes hold Dipper in place. That was also when he'd found out that Dipper had Journal 3.  
  
“Well, don't worry. I'm not going to throw you out.” Dipper stood up straight and nodded to the man holding Gideon, who tightened his grip in response. “Let's go meet my father.”  
  
“Your father?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper smiled and opened the door, walking out. Gideon was released, but forced to walk along with him as the guards flanked them on all sides. They walked up another flight of stairs and Dipper approached a large double-doored room. He politely knocked three times before speaking. “Father, may I enter? I have someone I want you to meet.”  
  
“Mason? Come on in.”  
  
Mason? _Mason_? His name wasn't even _Dipper_?! Gideon looked at Dipper in disbelief. He had dug into his mind though, at the first show, and he never saw ANY of this! How could someone bury the truth so deeply?!  
  
“...Mason?” He asked quietly.  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I don't really like it.” He opened the door and they walked in. Only one guard entered with them, and Dipper looked at him and shook his head, prompting the guard to leave and shut the door behind them.  
  
“Who is this?” The man behind the desk said. He was definitely their father, he had the same eyes and the same quirk in his smile that the twins and their uncle both had.  
  
“This is Gideon Gleeful, one of our friends from Gravity Falls.” Dipper introduced. “He's told me that he and his father are homeless, his mother took everything in the divorce, and I was wondering if we could help him?”  
  
His father raised an eyebrow and Gideon could tell he wasn't believing any of that BS Dipper just spouted. “I see...Mason, come here.”  
  
Dipper walked closer to him and they started to speak in hushed tones. He saw Mr. Pines' expression change a few times, from amused to concerned and then amused again, even a soft chuckle, before he finally nodded. For some reason, Gideon was a little concerned.  
  
“I see. Well, I can understand your concern.” Mr. Pines said, nodding. “I will have to meet with his father before I decide anything, but I am considering your request.”  
  
“Thank you, Father.” Dipper smiled.  
  
What request? What, exactly, did Dipper ask for? Dipper straightened up and walked over to Gideon, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Well, let's go find your dad. Father did say he wants to meet him, after all.”  
  
“When you return, Mabel's about finished with her lesson. Why don't you boys spend some time with her while I work things out with his father?” Mr. Pines suggested calmly.  
  
“Sounds good. Come on, Gideon. Show me to your dad.” Dipper opened the door and motioned for him to go first.  
  
“What are you planning?” Gideon asked quietly as he passed him.  
  
Dipper gave him a knowing smile before closing the door and placing his hand on Gideon's shoulder again. “Let's just say that this family has secrets you couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend.”  
  
Gideon glared at him, recognizing Dipper once again throwing his own words back at him. “Enough games.” He grumbled.  
  
“You think we're playing games, Gideon?” Dipper led him down the stairs, his hand still on his shoulder. “You messed with my family, and we don't take that well. You're not leaving Piedmont again.”  
  
“What did you tell your father?” Gideon glanced at him.  
  
“Everything but the part about your summoning a demon or shrinking us with a crystal. You know, everything but the supernatural stuff. Just you pressuring Mabel into dates, and stalking her, and having a giant robot be built and then chasing us down with it when we tried to leave town. Pretty damning stuff, huh? If it wasn't for me, he'd have had you shot.” Dipper said cheerfully as he walked him to the front door.  
  
“So...what _are_ you going to do with me?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You're going to live here with us and attend our school. You're not going to leave my sight.” Dipper said firmly, gripping his shoulder a bit tighter. “And when we go to Gravity Falls, we might even take you with us.”  
  
“They won't let me in.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Sure they will, if we vouch for you.” Dipper said, opening the front door and walking him out to the gate.  
  
“You think you have that much power over the people?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Uh, yeah. I do. Especially after we foiled your escape attempt for the umpteenth time and have been nothing but great people to the town since then.” Dipper nodded the man at the controls and he opened the gate.  
  
“What do you get out of that?” Gideon asked warily.  
  
“Out of being nice, or out of letting you back in?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...Both.” Gideon turned and led the way back to the motor-home. They were alone. Maybe he could overpower him?  
  
“Uh, so people don't hate us? And as for what we get out of letting you back in, it's just more of keeping an eye on you. I'm not going to risk leaving you at home without me to watch you, no way.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Gideon glanced over his shoulder. They were far enough away now. He reached up and grabbed Dipper's wrist, then swung him down for a body-slam. To his surprise, Dipper swung his leg and hooked it around Gideon's waist, slamming him down instead. Then Dipper grabbed Gideon's arms and pinned them behind his back as he leaned on him, pushing down a bit.  
  
“Wow, you _actually_ tried that. Just so you know, I trained with the Manataurs to battle Multi-Bear, so whatever you were about to try, don't.” Dipper said firmly. “I don't even _need_ bodyguards anymore, I just keep them around for extra security.”  
  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...” Gideon cringed in pain as he was pinned in place on the sidewalk.  
  
“Ready to not try that again?” Dipper asked. “Do I _really_ need to remind you who won our last battle, Gideon? Did you _honestly_ think you would win this time?”  
  
“F-Fine, I give up! Let me up!” Gideon cried.  
  
“Good.” Dipper let go and got up, pulling Gideon up with him by the upper arm as he did. “Let's keep moving.”  
  
Gideon rubbed at his arms and glanced at him. Okay, so brute strength wouldn't work, blackmail wouldn't work...how was he going to be able to beat him? He sighed and walked on, Dipper walking with him and holding him by the arm this time.  
  
His father was understandably concerned when he came in with Dipper. Dipper finally let go of his arm and shoved Gideon forward. “Bud, drive up to the gate. I'll have them open it for you. My father wants to meet you.” He looked at Gideon. “Where is your laptop?”  
  
Bud looked at Gideon. “I take it...it didn't go as you planned?”  
  
Gideon bit his lip and walked over to his laptop, Dipper following. Bud got up and went the driver's seat, buckling in and starting the engine. Then he drove up to the gate as Dipper watched Gideon delete every last picture he'd taken and looked over at Dipper. “The gate's not opening.”  
  
Dipper left Gideon's side and walked over to where the gatekeeper could see him. The man nodded and pulled the lever to open the gate and it swung open. “Just follow the roundabout around and drive to that building there.” Dipper said, pointing to a large parking garage. Bud followed his instructions and then carefully parked next to another motor-home, which was admittedly a much nicer quality than their modified trailer.  
  
Bud turned off the power and sighed. “Alright...what now?”  
  
“Now, you follow me.” Dipper walked over to check on Gideon. “That's all of them?”  
  
“Yes.” Gideon said glumly.  
  
“Good. Let's go inside, then.” He walked to the door and opened it, stepping out and then turning to them expectantly.  
  
Bud and Gideon got up and followed him out. “What's going on?” Bud asked Gideon quietly.  
  
“I messed up...majorly.” Gideon replied grimly. “We're not going to be allowed to leave.”  
  
“That sounds ominous.” Bud said, cringing.  
  
Dipper opened the front door for them. “Come on in. We're going to the fourth floor.”  
  
Bud and Gideon followed him in, both of them looking apprehensive about what was to come. When they reached Mr. Pines' study, Dipper knocked on the door. “Father, we've returned.”  
  
“Good. Send in his father and then go spend some time with Mabel.” Mr. Pines said calmly.  
  
Dipper opened the door and motioned for Bud to enter, then shut the door behind him before turning to Gideon. “You heard him. Let's go down to the third floor.” He said, turning and walking to the stairs.  
  
“Will my father be alright?” Gideon asked, reluctantly following him.  
  
“He'll be fine. He's just going to give your dad a job.” Dipper assured him as they walked down the stairs.  
  
“You know, you wouldn't have to worry about this at all if you just told them the truth.” Gideon pointed out.  
  
“No way. We've seen the way people treat Pacifica.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“So, you'd rather lie to them?” Gideon asked. “They don't take betrayal well, as you know.”  
  
“And they aren't ever going to find out.” Dipper said firmly.  
  
They would if Gideon had any say in the matter. They ruined his life and relationship with the town by exposing his lies – which he'd only had to resort to because they'd destroyed his amulet – and he would gladly do the same to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, THAT didn't go as planned!


	4. Chapter 3 - Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon is brought to see Mabel and Mrs. Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Dipper stopped at a door and knocked on it twice before opening it. “Mabel, look who's here.”  
  
“Hm?” Mabel looked over from her piano. She, like Dipper, was wearing very nice clothes and her hair was styled into a neat braid. “Oh? Is that Gideon?” She turned to them fully and clasped her hands in her lap. “What's he doing here?”  
  
“He just showed up in town, freshly exiled from Gravity Falls.” Dipper closed the door behind them and walked over to take a seat on one of the chairs in the room.  
  
“Wow...” Mabel got up and approached Gideon. “Uhm...you're...13, right?”  
  
“Almost.” Gideon confirmed with a nod. Mabel was even prettier up close, and he could barely breathe when she got closer to him.  
  
“Well, you don't look it. You could pass for _our_ age.” Mabel nodded firmly. “I mean, you're so _tall_.”  
  
“It's...all the men in my family...have been tall.” Gideon said, glancing to the side blushing a bit. Mabel had filled out a bit in the three years they'd been apart.  
  
“Wow. In a year I might have to look up at you.” Mabel nodded. “I can't believe you're only 13!”  
  
“ _Almost_ 13\. My birthday's in July.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“Still! Close enough! I mean, you're _twelve_! And almost taller than me! It's crazy!” Mabel made a motion to indicate her head was exploding. “Puh-koom! Mind-blowing!”  
  
“Okay, that's enough of praising his height.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don't be jealous, just because you're Shorty McGee.” Mabel said teasingly, looking over at him.  
  
“I'm not _that_ short.” Dipper huffed. “We're around the same height.”  
  
“Suuure.” Mabel giggled, then looked at Gideon. “Sooo...you did your time, then got exiled?”  
  
“Yeah.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“So, how long are you going to be in town?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He's going to be living with us. His dad's working at father's company now, and I suggested they live with us.” Dipper said, shrugging.  
  
“Uhm...why?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Oh, because he tried to blackmail me with pictures into talking dad into letting you date him. You know, the usual Gideon antics.” Dipper shrugged. “Too bad for him, that bombed real bad.”  
  
“Pictures?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I was going to show the people of Gravity Falls what you were doin' here with your double life.” Gideon admitted. “I had many pictures that I took over the course of a few days.”  
  
“All of which have been completely deleted, I made sure of that.” Dipper added.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Well...we _did_ ruin your life, it's only fair for you to try to ruin ours...I guess. Just business and all that.”  
  
“Anyways, we should introduce him to mother. I'm sure she'll _love_ his dancing.” Dipper said, rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
Mabel giggled. “Yeah, probably. Do you still dance, Gideon?”  
  
“...I don't know, maybe? I've been in prison for the past three years.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
“Well, we should introduce him to mother, anyway. Since he's going to be living here.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“That's true.” Mabel looked Gideon up and down. “...Did you sleep in those?”  
  
“...I outgrew my clothes. I haven't had a chance to get more, and the one extra outfit was dirty.” Gideon admitted.  
  
“Maybe you should've been doing _that_ instead of _stalking_ us.” Dipper pointed out aggressively with a wolfish grin. Gideon chose to ignore him.  
  
“Well, you'll probably fit in some of Dipper's. Let's get you cleaned up before you meet mother.” Mabel suggested. “Dipper? Would you take him to your room?”  
  
“Sure.” Dipper got up and went to the door. “Let's go, Gideon.”  
  
Gideon reluctantly followed, his arms still stinging from their earlier tussle.  
  
“I'll go on ahead to mother and tell her you're coming with someone new.” Mabel said as she followed them out and headed for the stairs to go down.  
  
Dipper led Gideon to his room and opened the door, pushing him in lightly before shutting it behind them. “Right. First of all, we need to figure out what actually fits you. Last time I saw you, you were pretty chubby, and your shirt is pretty bulky.”  
  
“Right...” Gideon looked around the room, walking over to look in the mirror. To his shock and surprise, the room suddenly turned monochrome. “What the--?”  
  
“Not now, Bill. I'm trying to get into my clothes.” Dipper said impatiently.  
  
Bill laughed, appearing before them. “Aww, but it's been a while since I've seen you two together!”  
  
“Bill?” Gideon breathed.  
  
“Yeah, he's been hanging around. Something about still being in a Deal with me.” Dipper shrugged. “He's pretty fun to talk to, so I guess I don't mind him borrowing my body from time to time while we're in Gravity Falls. As long as he doesn't drop me down any stairs or stab me with forks.”  
  
“That was _one time_.” Bill insisted.  
  
“Bill, can I at least open this?” Dipper tapped the dresser impatiently.  
  
“Oh, fine.” Bill rolled his eye and reached over to tap it, bringing it into the Mindscape with them.  
  
“So...that's why you stopped visiting.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“Well...that, and you really didn't seem like you wanted to be involved with me anymore. I mean, you were trying not to think about the twins, you were trying to move past it, you stopped drawing my circle, and you just really seemed like it would be better if I didn't bother you.” Bill shrugged, twirling his cane a bit. “'Course, then you ended up getting mixed up with them again, so here we are together again!” Bill spread his arms out.  
  
“Bill, can we do this later? I don't want to keep my mother waiting.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Fine, fine.” Bill blinked before twirling his cane around him like the hand of a clock and disappearing, the world returning to normal.  
  
“Well, that explains where he's been for the past three years.” Gideon muttered.  
  
“Yeah, he's been bugging _me_.” Dipper pulled out some clothes. “Hmm...I don't know if these will...take off your shirt.”  
  
Gideon hesitated. “Why?”  
  
“Because you have to take it off to change anyway? It's just your shirt, come on.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
Gideon sighed and pulled off his shirt, setting it down next to the mirror. “Alright, let's see it.”  
  
“Wow.” Dipper looked him up and down. “You really lost weight, and filled out.”  
  
“I've been working out a lot the past three years...and I lost my baby fat.” Gideon said, glancing to the side. “Can I have the shirt now?”  
  
“Man, you _really_ don't look 12.” Dipper walked over and handed him the shirt. “Try this on.”  
  
Gideon took the light-blue dress shirt and pulled it on. To his surprise, it fit very well. Dipper then got out a pair of darker-blue slacks and handed them over. “These should fit.”  
  
Gideon nodded and took them. “Uhm...can you...turn around?”  
  
“Sure.” Dipper walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, facing away from Gideon. “We'll have to get you some nicer clothes.”  
  
“I have my own money, you know. My parents didn't drain my account.” Gideon said defensively as he changed pants.  
  
“Sure, but it's not like you're going be getting paid for being here.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “My father won't tolerate you doing your 'psychic' thing, so you can't even do that.”  
  
“And he lets you go to Gravity Falls?” Gideon asked incredulously.  
  
Dipper went silent, pursing his lips tightly as he walked over and ran his hand over the pine tree cap sitting on his dresser. “He...”  
  
“He doesn't know.” Gideon said, his eyes widening a bit. Geez, Dipper and Mabel were lying to BOTH sides? How were they not insane?!  
  
“Yeah. No one knows. We made up something completely mundane. Worked at Grunkle Stan's store of totally fake nonsense, explored the woods, made friends – Mabel didn't tell him about any of the guys she dated. Including you. So, finding out about you was a surprise to him, and as far as he knows you're the only one.” Dipper looked at him. “And it'll stay that way, got it?”  
  
“Who else did she date?” Gideon asked, confused.  
  
“If you don't know, then that's fine. You'll keep your mouth shut.” Dipper turned to him. “How do those fit?”  
  
“They fit fine. Almost perfect.” Gideon said, looking at himself in the mirror. It felt...comforting to be in blue again. The clothes the prison had provided were random clothes donated in his size and were shades of green and brown, but these...these felt comfortable. Soft, comfortable blue. He ran a hand through his hair and thought that he would need to grow it out a bit more before he could style it the way he used to.  
  
Then again...why even bother? Using the hairspray again, wasting his money on hair products, that was just clinging to his old life.   
  
“Should probably take you to shower, actually. Now that we know these fit.” Dipper commented. “How fast do you usually shower?”  
  
“...I've been in _prison_.” Gideon reminded him bitterly. “We weren't _allowed_ long showers.”  
  
“Wow, okay. Bitter topic. Well, the attached bathroom's over there.” He pointed to a door.  
  
Gideon sighed and walked over to it, opening the door and stepping inside. Dipper waited outside for him, probably because there was only one way into the bathroom, and Gideon shut the door before going over to the shower and stripping off his clothes.  
  
“From one prison to another.” He muttered. “What was I thinking?” He turned on the water and stepped into the flow, letting it wash off the dirt and grime of the past few days. At least here he had some privacy, and there was no chance of being pestered in the shower. Thank the Cosmos for Ghost-Eyes always being there, especially after he had his growth-spurt.  
  
He missed him. He missed all of his prison friends. He'd have to write them a letter sometime.  
  
After cleaning up, he turned off the water and noticed that, at some point, Dipper had come in and replaced the clothes he'd just tried on with another set of blue clothes. He wondered how he had missed that, but decided that he'd just been focused on cleaning himself and didn't hear.  
  
After drying off, he dressed and joined Dipper in the bedroom again. “...Thanks.”  
  
Dipper nodded, getting up from the edge of his bed. “Let's go see mother.”  
  
–  
  
“You know, I don't think I've ever seen your mother.” Dipper commented as he led Gideon downstairs.  
  
“She doesn't go out much.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“I didn't even see her during the election.” Dipper mused.  
  
“Like I said, she doesn't go out much. Not since my father and her 'eloped'.” Gideon cringed a bit.  
  
“You sure said that in a weird way.” Dipper commented.  
  
“...He kidnapped her from the Northwest Manor and wiped her memory.” Gideon said flatly. “Then he married her and they had me.”  
  
“...Uh...wow. Wait. Northwest?” Dipper looked at him. “Your mother was a Northwest?”  
  
“Preston Northwest's little sister.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Wow. That means you and Pacifica are cousins.” Dipper nodded. “Guess that explains why you never went after her.”  
  
“She's like a sister to me. Would you date Mabel if she was your cousin?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Ew, no.” Dipper laughed a bit.  
  
Gideon nodded. “Exactly.”  
  
“She's pretty good at chess, though. I played against her before. She didn't know it was me, though.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“What, did you wear a mask?” Gideon asked.  
  
“No, I wore my school uniform and acted like a proper rich kid.” Dipper shook his head. “She never figured out who I was. Asked if I had a cousin named 'Mason', though.”  
  
“I'm still reeling over the fake name thing.” Gideon frowned.  
  
“It's not a _fake_ name, it's just a nickname. Just because I never told people my real name doesn't mean I gave them a fake name. I told them it was a nickname and that I dislike my first name. I mean, Mabel didn't know your middle name, _Charles_.”  
  
“Not sharing a middle name is different from going an entire summer not revealing your first name.” Gideon frowned at him. “And don't call me that, who calls people by their middle names?”  
  
“Well, some people do.” Dipper shrugged. “I was just using it because I saw on your school ID three years ag—oh, we're here.” He stopped in front of a set of double-doors. “Okay. Get ready, because she's a bit startling.”  
  
“I'm sure she's not _that_ bad.” Gideon rolled his eyes.  
  
Dipper opened the doors and stepped to the side to let Gideon go in first. Gideon walked in and he shut the door behind them before approaching Mabel and Mrs. Pines where they were sitting on a couch in the lounge.  
  
“Oh? Is this him?” Mrs. Pines set down her cup and saucer and got up, walking over to Gideon. She gasped and placed her hands on his cheeks, squishing them a bit. “Yooooou're soooooo cuuuuuute, oh my gooooosh! Mabel, why did you never tell me about him? Such a cute baby face! And such an adorable nose!” She poked Gideon's nose and giggled. “Aww, I could just eat you up!”  
  
Gideon's eyes went wide with alarm and Dipper chuckled as he walked over to join his sister. “Told you.”  
  
“And you're so tall, wow!” Mrs. Pines continued her man-handling of Gideon as she felt down his arms. “Got some nice muscles in there, don't you? Mmmhm.”  
  
“Mother...” Mabel said, trying not to laugh. Dipper was still chuckling, obviously not giving Gideon that same dignity.  
  
“Oh! How silly of me, I didn't introduce myself!” Mrs. Pines released him finally and stood back to curtsy. “I'm Mabel and Dipper's mother, Ariel Pines.”  
  
“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Pines.” Gideon said, feeling a bit awkward. He couldn't recall even one moment that _his_ mother had been so...affectionate.  
  
“Oh, it's okay to call me 'Ariel'.” She said, giving a big smile that made Gideon's heart ache. It was the same one that Mabel had...  
  
The doors opened again and Gideon saw Dipper stop chuckling and sit up straight, Mabel doing the same. He looked over his shoulder as Ariel said “Oh! Alex!”  
  
“I see you've met Gideon.” Mr. Pines said, walking over to them with Bud trailing behind him. “Get used to having him around, he and his father are going to be living with us from now on.”  
  
“Oh, how splendid!” Ariel clasped her hands together. “We should have a party to introduce them to the neighborhood!”  
  
“I've already arranged for Gideon to be attending the same school as Mason and Mabel.” Mr. Pines said, nodding to Bud. “And his father will be working in my company as a janitor.”  
  
“How wonderful!” Ariel walked over and took Bud's hand. “Please make yourself comfortable here. We _love_ having new members of the family!”  
  
“ _Household_. They're not _family_ , Ariel.” Mr. Pines said firmly.  
  
“Oh, close enough.” Ariel smiled. “You have an adorable son, Mr. Gleeful.”  
  
Bud grinned a bit. “Please, call me Bud.”  
  
Ariel beamed at him before releasing his hand and going to her husband's side. “Can we have a party, Alex? Please?”  
  
“You and your parties.” Mr. Pines chuckled. “Alright, you can have a party. Tomorrow.”  
  
She made a happy squeal and Gideon looked over at Dipper and Mabel to see them giving identical “I don't want this” faces. They reverted to smiles right away when their mother looked at them, though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can deny Ariel her parties? That's like denying Mabel her yarn! Or Dipper his books!


	5. Chapter 4 - Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon gets shown around the estate, and finds out Pacifica's kept a big secret from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Your mother is...energetic.” Gideon said after the kids had been left alone again, the Pines parents taking Bud to see their new rooms and have the staff help them move in.  
  
“I told you she was startling.” Dipper looked at Mabel. “Wanna go to the garden?”  
  
“Sure.” Mabel nodded. “Gideon hasn't seen it yet, probably.”  
  
“There's a garden?” Gideon asked.  
  
“That answers that.” Dipper got up and headed for the door. “Come on, let's get out of here before mother finds us again.”  
  
“Oh, she's not so bad.” Mabel giggled as they headed out, Dipper in the lead.  
  
“You're not the one constantly embarrassed by her calling you her 'baby boy'.” Dipper grumbled, blushing a bit.  
  
“Why are you upset about that?” Gideon asked, tensing up a bit. “You should be happy that your mother loves you so much!”  
  
“Gideon?” Mabel looked at him.  
  
Gideon shook his head. “Never mind. Just...just forget it...”  
  
Mabel looked concerned and Dipper just nodded, thinking that it must be related to what he'd told him earlier about the Society of the Blind Eye being involved with his birth. “Okay...” Mabel said, nodding. “I'll respect your privacy.” She walked on, Gideon following after the twins.  
  
When they got to the garden, Mabel took a key from inside the mouth of a cat statue and unlocked it, letting them in. “This garden's been here since before we moved in. It's a beautiful place, though it needed a bit of fixing up.”  
  
“Like in _The Secret Garden_.” Gideon mused, looking around as they entered.  
  
“Well, it's not exactly _secret_.” Dipper shrugged. “Just private.”  
  
“We like to take family walks through here. Father doesn't plant any flowers, but he likes to look at the ones we plant. We moved in here when Dipper and I were about five years old. That's when our father got the huge promotion and became co-owner of the company. Then, when his partner died, he left it all to him. And when Dipper's an adult, he's going to work with father in the company.”  
  
“Not exactly my dream job.” Dipper muttered. “I want to have my own ghost-hunting show, but _father_ , of course, frowns on that. Even if it wasn't about the supernatural, it's still a horrible choice for his son. Grandpa Sherman thinks he's too hard on us. You'll probably meet him this winter.”  
  
“Speaking of meeting, what are you going to do when your friends want to visit you at home?” Gideon asked pointedly.  
  
“Uhm...we...don't really know.” Mabel admitted.  
  
“Right now, we just...avoid it, I guess. We go to them, they don't come to us.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
“Yeah, that's not going to last long. If I can find you, so can they.” Gideon said firmly.  
  
“How... _did_ you find where we live?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I was eating at the cafe across from your school and sketching the building when I noticed you getting out of your limo. Then I followed your limo back home when you got out of school.” Gideon said, shrugging. “Child's play.”  
  
“Sure, for a certified stalker.” Dipper smirked a bit. “Then again, you _did_ have cameras around the Mystery Shack, so I'm not at _all_ surprised.”  
  
Gideon couldn't exactly argue that. “When I do something, I put 100% into it.” He shrugged, turning to look at a patch of lilies. “So, which ones did you plant, Dipper?”  
  
“Uh, I just watered.” Dipper shrugged. “I didn't put any seeds in.”  
  
“Mason?” Ariel called. “Mason, baby, where are you?”  
  
“I'm in the garden.” Dipper called to her.  
  
Ariel walked into the garden. “Mason, the Northwests just called to remind us that your fiance is visiting until the summer. She's on her way now.”  
  
“Fiance?” Gideon frowned.  
  
“Oh...right. I forgot about that.” Dipper rubbed his head. “Uh...I guess we better make sure her room's ready, huh Mabel?”  
  
“I am _on_ it.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Gideon grabbed Dipper's arm. “You never said you were _engaged_ to my _cousin_!”  
  
“I guess it slipped my mind.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Pacifica never said that she was engaged to...wait.” Gideon faltered, thinking back to their conversations through the prison's bullet-proof glass. She DID say something about being engaged to someone...but never said the name. That was when she was 14, wasn't it? She'd just gotten back into town from the engagement arrangement.  
  
Now, why would Pacifica say _think_ if she _knew_ they were...wait. Oh. She didn't actually expect him to go, did she? It hurt to think that Pacifica would keep something so _important_ a secret from him...did she really think he wouldn't find out?  
  
“You look like you have some issues to work through, so we're going up to the third floor. Join us when you're ready.” Dipper said as he and Mabel left the garden with their mother.  
  
Gideon really wished he had a phone right now...  
  
–  
  
“Okay, so last time she had it placed right here...right?” Mabel looked at Dipper.  
  
“I dunno, you went in her room, not me.” Dipper shook his head. “We weren't allowed to go in each others' rooms, her mother would've fainted!”  
  
Mabel giggled at the thought, then looked over. “Oh, Gideon! You decided to come join us after all!”  
  
“I think it's fine right here.” Dipper said, nodding.  
  
Gideon stepped into the room and looked around. He hadn't even seen his room yet, but he guessed it wasn't as fancy as this one. He had been told that he and his father were on the second floor, with the servants, so he wasn't expecting much. Considering he was a prisoner here, he should be glad he wasn't being kept in the basement.  
  
“This is her room?” Gideon asked.  
  
“It's where she stayed when she visited for Christmas.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“And all the visits before that.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Gideon nodded quietly, looking around the room. How long had they been dating, if she got engaged to him when they were 14? He was still stinging from the realization that she'd hidden such a thing from him. He clenched his fists and left the room without a word. He needed to find a phone. He heard footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder at Dipper behind him. “What?”  
  
“If she didn't tell you, it's probably because she expected this kind of reaction from you.” Dipper said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Even if you weren't in prison, I doubt she would have told you that she was engaged to your hated enemy.”  
  
“Why would she even _date_ you? Last I saw, you were enemies, too. Then she's talking about you being friends after the Northwest party...and now you're engaged? Didn't you skip a step?” Gideon asked, turning to him fully.  
  
“It's arranged.” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Neither of us knew that we'd be engaged to the other until the actual meeting. She expected some sleazeball, I expected some haughty bi—uh, _princess_.” He grimaced as his mother waved from where she was coming down the stairs with their father. “Anyways, it was good news for both of us. We get along, this way we don't get stuck with some creeps, so be happy. I'm saving her from being practically sold to some pervert twice her age.” He turned and walked back to the room.  
  
Gideon pursed his lips and then went to the stairs, passing the Pines parents as he went downstairs. Bud greeted him in the hall and showed him their rooms, where their things still waited to be unpacked. Well, this would keep him occupied a while.  
  
–  
  
“Gideon?” Mabel poked her head into his room, where Gideon was still unpacking. “It's about time for dinner. Your dad's already heading down.”  
  
Gideon checked the clock on the wall. Too early. Why did everyone have dinner so early? He sighed and got up, nodding. He'd have to...re-adjust to this schedule. “Right, coming.” He paused. “Why are you telling me and not a maid?”  
  
“I asked to. The maids don't know you yet.” Mabel smiled and left the room. Gideon set down what he was holding and followed after her.  
  
“So...” Mabel looked at him as they walked. “How do you really feel about this whole thing?”  
  
“What whole thing? You'll have to be specific.” Gideon said, sighing.  
  
“Your living here and your dad working for my dad. Oh, and your cousin being engaged to my brother.” Mabel elaborated as they reached the stairs.  
  
Gideon sighed. “...You don't want to know what I really feel about it.” He finally said, shaking his head.  
  
“One word.” Mabel prompted.  
  
“Miserable.” Gideon glanced away. “I made a mistake coming after you two. Again. It put me in prison the last time, and now I'm in a different prison.”  
  
“At least it's nicer.” Mabel shrugged.  
  
They reached the dining hall and Mabel took her seat while Gideon lingered at the door, unsure of where he would sit. As if in answer to his silent question, Dipper got up and pulled the seat next to him out, silently gesturing to it before sitting back down. Giving a glance at the empty seat next to Mabel, he walked over and sat down in the directed seat.  
  
Their parents came to the table with Bud and Bud sat in a chair at the far end but not THE end of the table. Mrs. Pines took a seat at the end of it and Mr. Pines sat at the head, in proper rich fashion.  
  
“We've drawn up a contract for your stay here.” Mr. Pines said calmly as a servant came to put food on their plates. “It will detail all the rules you have to follow, and you and your father will be signing it before you retire to bed.”  
  
Gideon nodded, unsure of what he wanted him to do or say. It seemed enough, because the man carried on. “Your uniform has been ordered and will be ready for you by the next school day. You'll be tested on your first day and anything you're lacking in you will be tutored on. Mason, I expect, will be able to assist with that.”  
  
“I have no objections to that.” Dipper said evenly as he speared his potato with a fork.  
  
“You _are_ the best in your year.” Mr. Pines said, sounding proud of it. “I've already arranged with the school to excuse Mason from his classes while he is accompanying you for your tests. You'll also undergo a physical examination.”  
  
Ariel spoke up next. “Do you prefer to go shopping for clothes or would you like us to bring the tailor in?”  
  
“Uhm, I can actually make my own clothes, if that's allowed.” Gideon said carefully.  
  
“Oh!” She clapped her hands together excitedly. “You really are a boy of many talents! You can sing, you can dance, you can sew your own clothes, what else can you do?”  
  
“Ariel.” Mr. Pines raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh, alright. After dinner.” She sighed. “I'll instruct the maids to bring you a catalog to choose what cloth you want to work with. Unless you'd prefer to choose them in-person?”  
  
“In-person would be best.” Gideon nodded.  
  
“Very well.” Mr. Pines nodded. “Mason, you and Mabel will accompany him to the craft store to pick out cloth for his clothes. I suspect Mabel will want to get some things from there for her own projects.”  
  
“May I, father?” Mabel asked, trying to contain her excitement.  
  
“Of course. Whatever you need.” He smiled fondly at her.  
  
“Thank you.” Mabel bowed her head appreciatively. “I'll make you a new sweater vest!”  
  
“If you'd like.” Mr. Pines turned back to Gideon. “So that no one is waiting on you, you will be given a digital schedule and a calendar on a tablet that will be updated along with the rest of ours. Consult with it every morning and be ready to leave your room when you are summoned for. There is also a chat program installed that you will only use to contact different members of this household, in case there is an unscheduled need for you. You will be confined to your room unless you are accompanied, and any rule-breaking will be punished.”  
  
Gideon nodded silently. He expected as much, seeing as this was a new and fancier prison from the one he'd been staying in.  
  
“We will elaborate more on the rules after dinner, when you and your father join me in my office.” He then turned to Dipper. “Is Pacifica's room ready, Mason?”  
  
“Yes, father.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Good. You'll be in charge of helping her get settled in. I have a meeting at the time she's scheduled to arrive, but I'll be home in time for the party.” Mr. Pines looked at Ariel as if to assure her.  
  
The conversation then drifted to things like Mr. Pines asking Mabel about how her studies are going and Mrs. Pines talking excitedly about matching costumes she had been planning to get Dipper and Mabel for their next Halloween party, and did they think they could fit Gideon into the set? No one asked Gideon's opinion on it, so he let himself space out until he'd finished eating and then silently waited for himself to be excused from the table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many rules in this darn place.


	6. Chapter 5 - Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the moment of truth. Gideon's got some papers to sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

After dinner, Gideon, Mason and Bud followed Mr. Pines back to his office, where they took their seats. Gideon silently wondered why Mason was asked to come along, but he figured he'd find out soon enough.  
  
“Here's the contract. Read over it fully.” Mr. Pines set down a stapled stack of papers.  
  
Gideon shifted in his seat so he could see it better and frowned a bit. There were a lot of papers...  
  
Bud silently went over it, turning the pages before Gideon could read them fully. When he was done, he picked up the pen and signed his name on a line before folding the stack back over and handing it to Gideon to read.  
  
Gideon sighed as he read over the rules, his brow furrowing a bit.  
  
 _ **[1. Gideon will not speak unless he is spoken to, and when in the presence of company he will not speak at all without permission from a member of the family.  
  
2\. Gideon will remain by Mason's side at all times when he is not in his bedroom, unless Mason hands him over to someone else personally. When he is done with that someone, he will return to Mason's side.  
  
3\. Any order is to be followed without any hesitation, complaint, or discussion.]**_  
  
Was this real? Did his father seriously read that and _sign_ it? Well, considering the alternative is him being killed or put in another _actual prison_...  
 _ **  
[4. Any deviance from the schedule – i.e. unexplained tardiness, deliberate disobedience, or argument – will be punished with a warning.**_  
  
 _ **5\. Gideon will receive three warnings, where he loses privileges that increase in nature the higher the number, before he will be punished. His punishment will be decided at the time of by Alexander Pines or Mason Pines and no one else. ]**_  
  
Great, so there was no chance of Mabel or her mother or even Pacifica maybe giving him something light. His fate rested entirely in the hands of these two sadists. Also, something bothered him about the first rule.  
  
“...May I ask a question?” Gideon glanced up at Mr. Pines.  
  
“You may.” Mr. Pines said coolly.  
  
“Does Pacifica count as 'company'?” Gideon glanced back at the rule.  
  
“No. She is practically family, as she is engaged to Mason, and she is _your_ family besides.” Mr. Pines motioned for him to read on.  
  
“May I ask another question?” Gideon asked, glancing up at him again.  
  
“Ask as many as you need.” Mr. Pines nodded.  
  
“This says I'm not allowed to contest any order...do I still get to refuse requests?” Gideon asked carefully.  
  
“A request is just that, a request. You may refuse it, if you wish. However, you may have to face disappointment, and that could lead to consequences. If you do refuse, do it delicately.” Mr. Pines nodded.  
  
Gideon nodded slowly and then looked back at the paper. The rest of the rules were basic things like curfew (10pm unless stated otherwise), apparently he wasn't allowed to leave his room without someone bringing him out, but he knew that already from dinner, and apparently whatever he did reflected back on the family so he had to behave in public and at school or he would be punished with no warning.  
  
Nice.  
  
Sighing, he accepted the pen from his father and was about to sign his name when he noticed something in the fine print under the lines.  
  
 **[** _ **By signing this, Gideon Charles Gleeful relinquishes all rights and becomes property of Mason Alexander Pines.**_ **]**  
  
“' _Property'_?!” Gideon cried in outrage.  
  
“Oh, saw that, did you?” Dipper grinned.  
  
“What year do you think this _is_?! People aren't property!” Gideon slammed the contract back down.  
  
“Says the wanna-be King.” Dipper smirked. “Honestly, you should count your blessings my father hasn't had you _killed_ for what you did. You _kidnapped_ my sister and I, you tried to kill me _man_ y times, you _stalked_ my family, you tried to _blackmail_ us, need I go on?”  
  
Gideon shrank back in his seat. “Still...”  
  
“Since your stint in prison didn't fix you, maybe some _indentured servitude_ will teach you a lesson.” Mr. Pines said coldly. “ _If_ , in the future, Mason feels you have learned your lesson, he will release you from his possession, _if_ he so chooses.”  
  
So many 'if's. Gideon sighed resignedly and picked up the contract again, silently signing his name on it before setting it back down. So, this was it. This was his life now. He actually, legally, belonged to Dipper. As _property_. How was this okay? Did California law allow this? Mr. Pines picked up the contract and filed it away and Gideon numbly followed Dipper and his father out of the room when they were dismissed.  
  
Bud went to his room across the hall from Gideon's and Dipper entered Gideon's room with him, closing the door behind them. Gideon didn't even look at him standing by the door with his hands in his pockets as he gathered together his supplied pajamas and started to unbutton his shirt.   
  
Property. He was Dipper's _property_. _**Dipper's**_. This sounded like a bad joke, and he was still waiting for the punchline. He finally acknowledged that Dipper was still standing by the door as he pulled off his shirt. “Why?” He didn't care if he was speaking without being spoken to, this was _his_ room.  
  
“'Why' what?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Why did you have me become your property?” Gideon glared at him.  
  
“Being regarded as just a servant, my classmates wouldn't have any qualms in messing with you. Being regarded as my _property_ , however, they will know that to mess with you is to mess with me. And I can ruin their lives if they mess with me.” Dipper walked over to him and Gideon took three steps back from him. “I don't like it when people mess with what's mine, whether it's my family or my property.”  
  
“So... _everyone_ is going to know about that?” Gideon asked shakily. “Why put it in the fine print, then?”  
  
“Just to see if you'd notice.” Dipper grinned.  
  
“You're twisted.” Gideon shook his head. “I have to finish getting ready for bed. You should go.”  
  
“I'll go when I'm good and ready.” Dipper said casually, though his tone had a threat mixed in it and Gideon decided not to argue the matter for his own safety.  
  
“...Alright. Stay, then.” He turned back to the bed, where he'd set down his pajamas. “Could you at least look away?”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper turned away from him, and Gideon felt a wave of relief wash over him that he was still allowed a bit of privacy.  
  
“There's no attached bathroom, so I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning and you can use mine. I don't want you using the servants'.” Dipper said as he listened to Gideon continue to change clothes. “Oh, and I'll bring your tablet, too. I'll come at 7:30 to pick you up, and we can eat breakfast at 8. Breakfast is at 6 on weekdays, by the way, and curfews are at 9.”  
  
“School nights.” Gideon nodded. “I've been to public school.” He frowned a bit. “Why don't you want me using the servants'?”  
  
“Because they have shower stalls like at the gym or in the locker room at school and I don't want any of them seeing you.” Dipper replied, then grinned at him over his shoulder. “Besides, they don't use the high-quality stuff your hair is probably used to. You might break out in hives if you use their cheap stuff.”  
  
“You could give them better facilities.” Gideon commented.  
  
“They don't _live_ here. Their rooms here are more like break rooms, rather than bedrooms. And as for stocking them, they can bring their _own_ stuff if they don't like it. Luxuries like fancy shampoo are for the family.” He turned to Gideon fully, though Gideon didn't notice since he was turned away, and reached out run his hand through Gideon's hair. “You should consider yourself lucky I'm willing to let you use mine.”  
  
Gideon tensed up as he felt Dipper's fingers brush the back of his neck. Before learning he was _property_ , this just would've been a little weird, but now it had SO many connotations he didn't want to think about. He felt Dipper's hand linger in his hair a bit longer before it moved away and he heard Dipper walk towards the door.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” Dipper said, opening the door and walking out. Gideon listened the door shut again and sighed, slumping forward onto the bed. Dipper was so much creepier at home than in Gravity Falls. Their positions had completely switched. Still, he would never have thought to make someone _property_ , even if he became King! Dipper was just twisted, so twisted.  
  
Was Pacifica going to know? Was Mabel? Would there be a school announcement, or he'd have to wear some dog collar with “Property of Mason” engraved on the tag? Or would people only know if Mason told them, at the time of Gideon being messed with? How would he even know?  
  
He was exhausted. The whole day's events were just so...ugh. He wished it was all just a bad dream. He hoped he would wake up and find himself looking at the ceiling of the motor-home. Hell, even looking at the prison ceiling would be better. At least he had friends there...  
  
–  
  
Truth be told, Dipper honestly didn't know what he was doing with Gideon. He hadn't expected him to turn up, and the property thing wasn't even his idea – it was his dad's. But there was no way he was going to let on to Gideon about that. There was something kind of delicious about seeing genuine fear in Gideon's eyes when he realized that he was now a belonging of someone that _hated_ him. A _thing_ with no rights, less than a _dog.  
  
_ He stripped off his clothes and changed into night clothes before coming in to bed. He'd shower tomorrow. Maybe he'd make things really uncomfortable for Gideon and join him in the shower. Granted, he'd never showered with someone before, but it was more than big enough for two and he was still pretty pissed at Gideon for the whole blackmail thing.   
  
Plus, it __was kind of nice to play with his hair, and the way he'd stiffened up uncomfortably had been amusing. Yeah, he could see more of that. Making Gideon's life miserable was going to be fun!  
  
With that thought, he drifted off to sleep. Bill joined him in the Dreamscape, as usual, and they talked about his day before moving on to other things, like the magic lessons Bill had been giving Dipper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the moment that Gideon knew, he fucked up.


	7. Chapter 6 - First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from signing his life away, Gideon has to fall into the new routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney
> 
> ((A/N: Wow, I confused myself. Okay, uhm, sorry if you got a notification for "Chapter 6 - Pacifica" as well as "Chapter 6 - First Day", it's because I accidentally missed this chapter and I had to fix it. Luckily I caught it right after posting the other one! Things would've been very confusing if I hadn't...
> 
> Anyways, Pacifica shows up in the NEXT one!))

Gideon was woken up the next morning by something hard landing on his head. He let out a groan of protest and opened his eyes to see Dipper standing next to his bed. “Oh no...”  
  
“Hi. It's morning. Here's your tablet.” Dipper picked up the hard thing and set it on the bedside table. “There's an alarm already pre-set, so you won't be still asleep when I get you for your shower next time.”  
  
Gideon slowly sat up, sighing. He'd been hoping it was a dream. “Alright, let me...let me get my clothes.”  
  
“You're not wearing those.” Dipper grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of bed, heading for the door. “Come on, walk faster.”  
  
“Ow, you're hurting me!” Gideon tried to pull his arm free, but Dipper just held on tighter. “Dip--”  
  
“Quiet.” Dipper said firmly. Gideon suddenly remembered the rule about obeying orders without question and went silent, letting his _master_ pull him along and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Then he waited while Dipper picked out clothes for him to wear and went to accept them. Then he looked over at the bathroom, waiting for permission to go in. Dipper gathered together clothes for himself and then motioned for Gideon to follow as he went into the bathroom.   
  
Okay...what was going on here? Gideon eyed him warily as he set down his clothes and started to remove the pajamas. “Uhm...May I speak now?”  
  
“I didn't say you could, but okay. Next time, wait for me to give the okay before speaking.” Dipper said as he shut the bathroom door and went to turn on the shower.  
  
“Question, then. Why are you in here when I'm about to shower?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Because I figure it'll be faster if we shower together. Besides, you should be _used_ to communal showering.” Dipper started to unbutton his nightshirt.  
  
“...I was bein' guarded by a friend there, it was different.” Gideon said nervously.  
  
“Don't make a big deal out of it.” Dipper said as he slid the shirt off his arms. Gideon noticed that he'd definitely filled out over the years, especially since their first fight. No wonder he took down Gideon so quickly when he tried to fight him yesterday.  
  
“I would prefer some privacy...” Gideon tried again.  
  
“Do I have to make it an _order_?” Dipper asked sharply.  
  
Gideon winced and went silent, focusing instead on removing his clothes as Dipper did the same. After he had stripped down, Dipper grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower with him, grabbing a washrag and the soap so he could lather it up. Gideon looked around for another washrag and yelped a bit when he felt the washrag touch his back. “Uh—hey!” He started to turn around.  
  
“Be quiet.” Dipper said, grabbing his arm to hold him in place. “I'll hand you the rag so you can wash your front while I take care of your hair, but let me finish this first.”  
  
Gideon sighed and clenched his fists but kept quiet as ordered. If Dipper wanted to exercise all the control he had over Gideon, then he had no choice but to accept it. It was either this or some prison in California, or death. At least this way he had some chance of seeing Gravity Falls again, and he could see Mabel.  
  
He could handle this. He just...needed to control himself.  
  
Even if it was _humiliating_.  
  
Finally, the rag was handed over to him and Dipper reached for the shampoo instead. Gideon silently scrubbed his front clean and listened to Dipper hum as he washed Gideon's hair. There was something unnerving about this whole thing and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
“Okay, now you wash my back and hair.” Dipper told him. Gideon silently complied, listening to Dipper as he hummed some more and grabbed another washrag to clean his front while Gideon cleaned his back.  
  
It would be so easy to attack him right now...but he knew that would be an instant punishment offense, and he wasn't eager to learn what kind of punishment Dipper would give him on his first day.  
  
When they were washed and rinsed off, Dipper turned off the water and got out to grab a couple towels, one for him and one for Gideon. Then they dried off and got dressed, this time with Dipper not bothering to give Gideon privacy to change. Why even bother, after they'd just showered together? Once that was done, Gideon was pulled out of the bathroom so he could pick out shoes and socks to wear. Or rather, Dipper picked them out for him.  
  
Gideon was really looking forward to having his own wardrobe...  
  
–  
  
By the time they finished getting dressed and back to Gideon's room to pick up his tablet, it was almost time for breakfast. Dipper walked with him to the dining hall and then pulled out his chair for him before sitting in his own. Gideon supposed he should be grateful that his new role of property/pet didn't have him eating at Dipper's feet. That could change, though, if he ever broke the rules. He wasn't putting it past him.  
  
“I've instructed the chauffeur to take you anywhere you wish you go today, after Miss Northwest arrives.” Mr. Pines told them after they were all seated at the table. “I trust you won't let our _guest_ cause any trouble?”  
  
“I can handle him.” Dipper assured him.  
  
Gideon noticed his father wasn't present and looked from the empty chair to Dipper, unsure of how to ask for permission to speak.  
  
“You have a question, Gideon?” Mr. Pines asked noticing what he was doing.  
  
Good enough. “Where is my father?” Gideon asked.  
  
“He's already at work. I'll be seeing him when I go in. You'll be seeing him later tonight.” Mr. Pines assured him before cutting into his breakfast sausage.  
  
“Pacifica will be showing up at noon. Make sure you're presentable.” Ariel told Dipper. “And, as you know, you're not to go in her room while she is here. Especially now that you're getting older.”  
  
“I know.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“Gideon, did you get your tablet?” Ariel looked at him.  
  
Gideon held up his tablet quietly before putting it back in his pocket and continuing to eat. The tablet was about the size of a smartphone, but he guessed they didn't trust him with a cell-phone or they'd have just given him one of those.  
  
“The calender will alert you a half-hour before the party. That should give you plenty of time to wash up and get dressed into something fancier.” Ariel smiled gently. “I know you want to make your own clothes, but I'm going to have Mason buy you some nice clothes of your own from the store anyway.”  
  
“You shouldn't need me to help you with picking a suitable fashion.” Dipper commented, neatly applying syrup to his pancakes.  
  
“No, I don't need help with that.” Gideon replied, nodding.  
  
Dipper glanced at him but decided to drop whatever he was going to say, opting instead to talk to his mother. “Did you send out the invites already?”  
  
“Yes, and they've all responded.” Ariel smiled. “They're very excited to see the newest member of our household!”  
  
About as excited as they would be to see a new pet, Gideon figured. He'd been to each of the Northwests parties that were just showing off some exotic new pet. He'd thought it was just a Northwest thing, but it appeared not.  
  
Or maybe he was just assuming too much. Maybe the whole being-Dipper's-property thing was putting a bad light on everything in his eyes. He certainly never thought that he'd be in a shower alone with Dipper.  
  
It was funny that he'd managed to avoid being someone's “prison bitch” for three years only to end up being Dipper's “prison bitch”. He wasn't sure if he'd put it past Dipper to use him that way, he didn't really know him anymore. If he ever did.  
  
“...eon?”  
  
He started, realizing Dipper was saying his name, and looked at him. “...Yes?”  
  
“I asked if you wanted to join me for welcoming Pacifica into the mansion.” Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
  
Gideon pursed his lips. On the one hand, he wanted to see her. On the other, he figured she'd want some time to get settled in before he yelled at her for not telling him about this.  
  
Of course, yelling at her might piss off Dipper, so he probably wasn't even allowed to _do_ that. He sighed softly and nodded before looking back at his food. “Yes...I'd like that.”  
  
“Alright. I have some things to do after breakfast, so I'll take you back to your room and come get you when she's on her way.” Dipper said as he went back to his food.  
  
“Why not have him accompany you?” Mr. Pines suggested. “You're just going to the library, aren't you?”  
  
Dipper looked a bit annoyed at the suggestion. “Fine, I'll bring him along.”  
  
“Oh! He can watch me do my violin practice if you want! And don't forget you need to practice the piano with me.” Mabel spoke up. “For our duet performance in three weeks?”  
  
“...Shit, I forgot about that.” Dipper admitted, laughing a bit awkwardly. “Sorry, Mabel.”  
  
“Language.” Mr. Pines raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Forgive me, father.” Dipper bowed his head. “I'll just pick up a few books from the library and then join you in the music room, Mabel.”  
  
Mabel smiled and went back to her food.  
  
Breakfast conversation shifted to Dipper asking his father about work and what the meeting was about and Gideon tuned it out. It wasn't his business to know it, any more than it was his business to look at what his father was doing at the car lot. He was only there to sit there, look pretty, and encourage people to buy cars. And here, his sole purpose is to sit there, look pretty, and do whatever the hell Dipper or his father told him to do.  
  
The only time he had control over his life was when he had the amulet, which had been destroyed by Dipper and Mabel. And then they took all control from his life by putting him in prison, and now...now he was their slave.  
  
More specifically, Dipper's slave. And he didn't have Ghost-Eyes to protect him here.  
  
He missed his hench-angel...  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Gideon should've just stayed in the Gravity Falls prison.


	8. Chapter 7 - Pacifica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica arrives and words are exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

“Put out your arms.” Dipper said as he picked out books.  
  
Gideon held out his arms obediently and Dipper put stacks of books on them. Gideon shifted his hold to avoid dropping them and then followed Dipper out at his beckoning.  
  
So, he was a pack-mule today, was he?  
  
“Mabel's waiting for us. Follow me.” Dipper said, leading him down the hall. He paused and took half the stack before continuing on. “Don't want you busting your head by falling on the stairs.”  
  
“May I ask a question?” Gideon asked.  
  
“You may.” Dipper glanced at him.  
  
“What are all these?” Gideon looked at the books.  
  
“Actually, they're for your benefit. I figure if I'm going to be tutoring you, we may as well get a head-start before you go to school tomorrow for your tests.” Dipper explained. “Did you get any education in that prison?”  
  
“Not much.” Gideon admitted as they climbed the stairs. “I'm pretty behind my year. Barely past elementary...”  
  
“You should at least have middle-school knowledge.” Dipper sighed. “Well, I'll do my best with the time we have.”  
  
“I'm not even 13 yet. That's not until July.” Gideon reminds him.  
  
“We'll get you caught up. I mean, you summoned a demon. How hard can memorizing complex facts and figures be?” Dipper said quietly, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
Gideon rolled his eyes and shifted his hold on the books as Dipper handed back his half of the stack and opened the door. Mabel greeted them cheerfully and Gideon was directed to a chair by Dipper, where he sat down and put the books in the one right beside it.  
  
“Pacifica's coming at noon. That gives us three hours to practice before we have to greet her.” Dipper told him as he closed the door to the music room and went to the grand piano. “Pick a book and start reading. We'll do some problem-solving after our shopping trip, so for now just learn the material.” He uncovered the keys and played a few notes. “Spend fifteen minutes on each book. Use the timer on your tablet if you have to.” He nodded to Mabel and then started to play, Mabel joining in after a bit with her violin.  
  
Gideon listened to them play as he got out his tablet to set the timer, making sure it would vibrate instead of make a sound when it was done. Then he picked up the top book and started to read, sighing a bit. At least this wasn't _too_ unbearable. And the music was nice.  
  
–  
  
It was easy to get lost in the routine. Every fifteen minutes, he would switch books and start the timer again, lost in the text and pictures on the pages. Therefore, he was startled enough to cry out in surprise when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. “What? Huh?” He looked up at Dipper.  
  
“We're taking a break. Time to go meet Pacifica.” He patted Gideon's shoulder and headed for the door. “Leave the books, I'll have the butler bring them to my room so we can study later.”  
  
Gideon turned off his timer and closed the book before following them out.  
  
“You're able to freely talk while with her, but mind what you say.” Dipper reminded Gideon as they walked. It seemed Mabel had gone on ahead, eager to see her friend. “And don't you _dare_ blow up at her like you did to me yesterday.”  
  
Yep, he guessed right. Dipper wouldn't be okay with him yelling at his cousin. Gideon sighed and resolved to not say anything to her until she addressed him personally. That was the best way to avoid trouble.  
  
They stepped down the final step into the foyer just as the door was opened by the butler. Pacifica came in with a big smile on her face and Dipper left Gideon's side to greet her. Gideon chose to hang back until he was pointed out or she noticed him, whichever happened first.   
  
“How was your trip?” Dipper asked her.  
  
“About as pleasant as usual. My father's in the car, he wanted to speak to yours. He'll be coming out shortly.” Pacifica said politely. “Did you miss me?”  
  
“I always do.” He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
“I missed you, too!” Mabel smiled. “It's been too long since we talked online!”  
  
Pacifica giggled. “Well, we'll make up for it.” She then looked past them and her eyes widened. “What...?”  
  
“Oh. I see you've noticed our new house-guest.” Dipper said, gesturing for Gideon to come closer.  
  
Gideon sighed internally and walked over to join them. “I'm not a house-guest. My father and I are living here while my father works for his father.” He said, remembering the lie told to their mother. So many lies... “I've been asked--” _ordered_ “--to be Dipper's companion.” More like _slave_.  
  
“How lovely that you two have finally moved past your differences!” Pacifica smiled.  
  
Sure. That was _totally_ what happened. Gideon forced a smile and shrugged. “Well...it's been three years, after all.”  
  
“It really has.” Pacifica nodded, then looked over as Mr. Pines and Ariel entered the foyer. “Oh! Mr. Pines, my father wishes to speak to you. He'll be in shortly, he wanted to give me a bit of time.”  
  
“Mason, why don't you help her get settled in? I'll indicate to Preston that he can come in.” Mr. Pines said, nodding to Dipper as he went to the door past Pacifica.  
  
“Let's head to your room.” Dipper smiled and took her hand, the teens going upstairs as the butler and some maids followed them up with suitcases.  
  
“Where is Gideon's room?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“He and his father are on the servants' floor.” Dipper replied. “Don't worry, though, he's not a servant. They're just also not part of the family.”  
  
Not a servant? He could only _be_ so lucky. Gideon scoffed quietly as he followed them upstairs.  
  
“What does your father what to talk to mine about?” Dipper asked as they continued upstairs.  
  
“Oh, probably something involving our engagement. We're almost 16, after all. Technically, with their permission, we could get married once we are.”  
  
“Which would speed up the process of your father gaining access to _my_ father's prestigious connections.” Dipper reasoned.  
  
“Exactly.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“But it's _way_ too soon!” Mabel shook her head. “Would they do that?”  
  
“Yes.” Dipper and Pacifica said in unison.  
  
“Preston would, for sure. You didn't get to spend time with him before the party three years ago like I did. He is insufferable.” Dipper added.  
  
“That's true.” Gideon commented. “My uncle has never been one for reasonable actions.”  
  
Dipper looked over his shoulder at him. “Oh?”  
  
“Well, I suspect you know of the bell. And then there's some other things he's done, but there's no point in bringing them up.” Gideon shrugged. “I'm sure your father has done similar.” Or _worse_. As far as he knew, Preston never enslaved a teenager and made them property of his daughter.  
  
Dipper chuckled. “Well, at least he didn't lie to a bunch of lumberjacks and then watch them die in a mudslide, prompting a ghost to come back 100 years later to turn everyone into trees.”  
  
Gideon blinked in surprise. “...That's...oddly specific.”  
  
“That's what our great-great-great-grandfather did.” Pacifica explained. “I guess you never heard about it. There's a lot of skeletons in our closets.”  
  
“Guess not.” Gideon shrugged.  
  
They reached Pacifica's room and Mabel went in with her to help her unpack. “No boys allowed!” She said, sticking out her tongue as she shut the door on them.  
  
“Well.” Dipper put his hands in his pockets. “I guess we'll go to my room and study until they're ready to go shopping.” He looked at Gideon. “Come on.”  
  
Gideon nodded and followed him back to his room, where his books were waiting on Dipper's desk. Dipper pulled out a few notebooks and a pencil case. “You'll do your work in these. Make sure to mark what each notebook is. We'll use these for your tutoring sessions, this is just a prelude to that.”  
  
Gideon took the notebooks and opened the pencil case, pulling out a pencil and opening one so he could mark the subject on the first page. Then he opened the corresponding book and sat down in the desk chair. Dipper leaned over him and directed to him to the page with the problems he wanted him to work on, his arm draped over Gideon's shoulder.  
  
That unnerving shared shower seemed so far away when they were peacefully studying together like this. One thing he could count on, Dipper was serious about sharing his knowledge. He carefully copied down the problems in his notebook before answering them, keeping his handwriting neat and tidy.  
  
By the time Mabel and Pacifica came to tell them they were ready to go out, he had three pages of these problems written down and solved. Dipper nodded with approval and rubbed his head affectionately before going to open the door. “Leave the books as they are. We'll pick up when we get back until it's time to change for the party.”  
  
Gideon set down his pencil and got up, following him out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go shopping~!


	9. Chapter 8 - Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some shopping~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Gideon didn't really get much choice in the matter when it came to clothes. As soon as they finished at the crafts store, where Mabel got some more yarn and he got some cloth for his own projects, he was dragged to some fancy store full of clothes for the wealthy and handed outfit after outfit to try on. Despite Dipper's comment about his not having to help Gideon find an outfit, he seemed to enjoy the process anyway, especially when it meant he was taking one more choice from Gideon.  
  
“I _really_ don't think this is a good one.” Gideon said as he examined an outfit Dipper had handed him before shoving him into the dressing room and shutting the door. “It's a bit...” How should he describe it? Whore-ish? It was all silks and beads and jewels and while it was made for a guy it certainly resembled something a harem girl would wear in some of the stories Gideon had read. The pants were loose and tight in different places and the shirt was low-cut and had long, sheer sleeves that had the end looping around his middle finger like a ring. He certainly didn't want to walk out and get anyone's opinion on this thing.  
  
“Let me see it.” Dipper said from outside the dressing room.  
  
“I'm _not_ going out in _this_.” Gideon huffed.  
  
“Then let me in.”  
  
Gideon glanced at the locked door and pursed his lips. He could refuse...but it would most likely bite him in the butt later. Sighing, he reached over and unlocked it, letting his _master_ in. Dipper stepped inside and closed and locked it behind him before walking around Gideon appraisingly.  
  
“It looks good on you.” He remarked. “I wouldn't want you to wear it to the _party_ , but I like it. I think I'll buy it.” He nodded as he stopped behind him. He brought his hands up Gideon's sides, tracing the shape of his body with his fingers and sending shivers down Gideon's spine. “You really _do_ look good in it.” He said lowly.  
  
Gideon turned to face him quickly and stepped back a couple steps. “I should try on something else.”  
  
Dipper smiled and walked over to open the door so he could leave him to do so in private. Gideon waited until the door was fully closed and then rushed over to lock it once more.  
  
They finally decided on a fancy blue three-piece suit to wear to the party that wasn't too different from the one he'd worn while performing, although he certainly didn't have as many sequins then. These outfits weren't for practicality but for show, red-carpet stuff. He was Dipper's pretty little doll and that's what he would dress as. He only thanked the Cosmos that Dipper hadn't deigned to make him wear that _other_ outfit to the party. Possibly because Pacifica would be there. He still glanced uncomfortably at the bag as Dipper paid for them. Then he was brought to a store that wasn't AS fancy and theatrical for some nice, sensible every-day clothes to wear.  
  
“Since you're showering in my room, I'll have your dresser brought in and store your clothes in my bedroom so you don't have to carry clothes up the stairs every day.” Dipper said as he paid for the five outfits Gideon, thankfully, picked out without any intervention from Dipper or Mabel. Actually, Mabel and Pacifica had been too busy picking out their own party dresses to even pay attention to what Dipper was picking for him. Of course, Dipper didn't buy anything from that store and instead got something not as flashy to wear at the second store.  
  
After buying clothes, they dropped by a restaurant to get some lunch and Gideon was, thankfully, allowed to pick his own food. Dipper sat him between himself and Mabel, effectively trapping him in, and Pacifica sat on Dipper's other side.  
  
He didn't think Mabel intended to trap him. Sure, she knew about the blackmail, but she had not been there when Gideon signed the contract and Dipper had said that only the people Dipper or his father directly told would know of the bonds, which did not include the women in their company. Gideon suspected that their mother would not be so supportive of his treatment, and Mabel certainly wouldn't be.  
  
At least, he hoped so.  
  
Gideon was ushered from destination to destination, and by the time they finally returned home Gideon was dozing in the limo with his head leaning on Dipper's shoulder. Did he care? Not really. Dipper didn't seem to care, either.  
  
Aside from the staff in the stores and restaurants, Dipper kept Gideon out of view of anyone, ushering him behind a rack or into a dressing room quickly when they heard someone coming. Mostly likely to not spoil the surprise before the party, Gideon thought. And in the restaurant he'd been taken to a private room in the back that was apparently reserved for their family - who by now Gideon had figured out were the closest thing to royalty in this town.  
  
How ironic that he wanted to make Mabel his queen...  
  
“Tired?” Dipper asked, distracting him from his thoughts.  
  
“Mmn.” Gideon nodded, raising his head from Dipper's shoulder.  
  
“You haven't been running around this much since you were put in prison, so it's not surprising.” Dipper nodded. “We'll take a short nap when we get back, then study for a couple hours before the party.”  
  
We? Gideon glanced at him. “You...don't need to take a nap with me.”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I'm a bit tired, too. Besides, Pacifica and Mabel are going to do girl stuff, so I may as well.”  
  
“We have to make sure she's pretty as a princess!” Mabel giggled.  
  
“Ah, then you don't need to do anything at all.” Dipper said smoothly. Pacifica blushed while Mabel squealed in delight.  
  
Where the hell was the awkward Dipper Pines that Gideon had seen three years ago? Had he not always been this way, or was that just _really bad acting_? He was tempted to ask, but he was also afraid to. He really didn't want to know what Dipper was willing to do to him as a punishment, after the shared shower and the dressing room incident.  
  
–  
  
He hadn't expected Preston to still be there when they got back, but apparently he had been invited to stay for the party. Gideon met his eyes briefly before looking away. Preston had never really liked him. With his platinum-blonde hair, freckles and turquoise eyes, he didn't look anything like either of his parents. The fact that he'd shamed the family line by going to prison only made his feelings for him even _more_ disdainful. Still, Preston greeted him with a smile and an extended hand.  
  
“It's good to see you again, Gideon. I understand you're living here with the Pines' now.” The man said with all the tact of a proper rich man. “How do you like it?”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips, unsure how to respond. Dipper saved him the trouble by reaching up to grip Gideon's shoulder as the girls went upstairs to Mabel's room to play with makeovers. “He's only just moved in yesterday, Preston.” Dipper said calmly. “He hasn't had much time to adapt.” He then looked at his father. “I'm having Gideon's dresser moved to my room, since he's been using my shower.”  
  
“Wise choice.” Mr. Pines nodded. “Your uniform has been delivered and is waiting in Mason's room, Gideon. Go ahead and try it on.”  
  
Gideon nodded silently and then let Dipper lead him away, the older boy's hand still on his shoulder.  
  
Preston watched them go, raising an eyebrow. “I never expected them to be so...close.”  
  
“Oh, they aren't. Mason despises him.” Mr. Pines chuckled.  
  
“Then, why is he acting so affectionate?” Preston looked at him.  
  
“Come with me to my office. I have something to show you.” Mr. Pines motioned for him to follow as he went to the stairs.  
  
–  
  
“What are you showing me?” Preston asked as they entered Mr. Pines' private office. He led him through a side door and into what looked like a security room, which also had file cabinets.   
  
“I don't allow anyone but Mason and myself to enter here. Consider it a great honor that I'm allowing you to see this.” Mr. Pines pushed a button and the screens turned on, showing different parts of the mansion, including the bedrooms. While Preston looked over everything, Mr. Pines got out a folder from one of the cabinets and brought it over. “This is the contract that Gideon and his father signed last night.” He handed it to Preston.  
  
Preston opened the folder and took out the stapled stack of papers, reading over the contents. “Pretty strict rules.”  
  
“Read on.” Mr. Pines said, looking at the screen that showed Dipper's room. Dipper was unfolding the uniform and showing them to Gideon, and when Gideon reached for them Dipper held them out of the way teasingly before pointing to the bed. He didn't have audio on, but he could see Gideon start to protest before Dipper spoke one word and then he hung his head before going to sit on the bed.  
  
“Wait...what is this?” Preston breathed. “'Property'?” He looked at Mr. Pines. “Alexander, is this _real_?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Mr. Pines looked away from the screen. “Gideon is Mason's property, his _doll_. That's why he acts so affectionate to him, because he knows that he has complete power over him. Three years ago, your nephew terrorized my son and daughter. While it ultimately landed him in the local prison, it seems even that didn't stop him and when he found out where they lived he tried to continue to terrorize them. Unfortunately,” He chuckled, “this time, _Mason_ had the upper-hand. He lured him to his own office and tricked him into giving up the pictures he'd taken for blackmail before bringing him to me.”  
  
“Your son always has been...resourceful.” Preston nodded, pursing his lips. He'd been told by Dipper that under no uncertain terms would his father find out about all the supernatural stuff that Dipper was involved with in Gravity Falls. Which suited Preston fine, he didn't want to tell Mr. Pines about the ghost that Dipper had to help get rid of, either.  
  
“I trust him to take care of matters himself when I am not around.” Mr. Pines smiled proudly as he watched Dipper and Gideon in Dipper's room.   
  
It seemed that he wasn't letting Gideon dress himself, instead taking the chance to use him as a dress-up doll to try on the uniform. He suspected that it would be the same for preparing for school each day, as well. After he finished with the tie, Dipper pulled Gideon up to look at himself in the mirror, his hands resting on the younger boy's shoulders possessively. It wasn't often that he got to see his son show his ruthless side, and he rather enjoyed watching it. Giving him the boy was a good choice.  
  
Preston put the contract back in the folder and handed it back. “I suspect that Pacifica is not going to know about this?”  
  
“Nor will my wife or daughter. Mason will keep the lips of his classmates zipped tight.” Mr. Pines chuckled as he watched Dipper pushed Gideon onto the bed again to start undressing him. This time Gideon didn't even bother to protest, choosing to just lay back and stare at the ceiling until it was over. “He's very submissive, isn't he?”  
  
“It takes time, but he's obedient. I blame his father.” Preston's lip curled into a scowl.  
  
“Oh?” Mr. Pines looked at him.  
  
“Ever since the boy was born, Bud has been putting him on display. Thus, it's in his natural nature to be submissive. I thought he'd changed a few years ago, but it seems that coming here has brought it back and he's lost his strength to fight.” Preston explained.  
  
They saw Gideon sit up and say something to Dipper angrily and Dipper glared at him before replying. Gideon spoke once more before Dipper slammed a hand on the bed, causing Gideon to jolt in place before hanging his head submissively again. “Maybe not. I think what keeps him obedient is _fear_.” Mr. Pines hummed thoughtfully.  
  
Dipper threw the clothes Gideon was wearing at him and stormed off with the uniform to send it down the laundry chute to be washed and pressed for the next day. Gideon quietly redressed before curling up, wrapping his arms around his knees. Whatever Dipper had said, it'd worked to keep him reined.  
  
“Let's leave this room.” Mr. Pines suggested, turning off the screens. “I believe my wife has arranged treats.”  
  
“How did your meeting go earlier?” Preston asked, following him out.  
  
“Oh, as well as they usually do. It went blessedly quick.” Mr. Pines pursed his lips. “I have some work to do tomorrow, though...”  
  
–  
  
“I-I'm sorr--”  
  
“I _don't_ want to hear it. I ordered you to be _silent_ , and you have _one_ more warning before I _punish_ you.” Dipper snapped, walking back to the bed. “It's only your second day and you're already pissing me off, Gideon!”  
  
“W-Well, it _is_ only my se--”  
  
“I said to be SILENT.” Dipper growled, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Gideon hung his head, shivering. What was he thinking? Calling Dipper names? Talking back? He'd received two warnings in less than ten minutes and he didn't know if he wanted to know what privileges Dipper would take from him for his insolence.  
  
Dipper climbed onto the bed and reached out to cup his cheek in his hand, sighing softly. “You're right. It's only your second day. You're still learning.” He sighed and then moved his hand down to push Gideon into laying back before he lay down beside him, his arm draped over Gideon's chest. “Let's have that nap now.”  
  
Gideon nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting to risk speaking again for fear of Dipper growing angry again after he'd just calmed down. He felt Dipper's finger moving in little circles on his chest and tried his best to ignore it and just sleep.  
  
It was hard to sleep, though. The shared shower, awkward moment in the dressing room and then being used as a dress-up doll was...well, it was making it hard to sleep. Why was Dipper doing all this? For revenge? Gideon didn't do anything like this! As a show of dominance? What kind of things was he learning in this life outside Gravity Falls to think this was okay?  
  
Maybe it was normal. He'd never really done much with people outside his hometown. And, honestly, maybe he should count himself lucky. He'd heard enough horror stories about child stars in Hollywood, which is exactly where his father was going to take him. Dipper and Mabel had both commented many times on how he didn't _look_ 13—he wasn't, yet. Not until July. Which only made it _worse_ that he looked so much older.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Dipper, who was fast asleep already. He looked so peaceful and gentle when he slept, it was hard to connect him to the same person. When he slept, he looked more like the Dipper Pines that Gideon knew.  
  
The peaceful moment was broken when Dipper apparently felt him staring at him and opened his eyes in annoyance. “I thought you were tired.”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips. He _was_ tired, but the dress-up session had bothered him greatly and he couldn't sleep. But he couldn't just _say_ that, could he? “I...” He hesitated. He hadn't been told he could speak yet.  
  
“You may speak.” Dipper rolled his eyes.  
  
“I couldn't sleep.” Gideon admitted. “Trying on that uniform was...uhm...it woke me up.”  
  
Dipper chuckled a bit. “You mean it was _arousing_?”  
  
“In some definition...yes.” Gideon sighed. “But...not the one you're probably thinking about.”  
  
Dipper trailed his fingers down Gideon's chest and up again. “Oh, I know. I just thought I'd mess with you.”  
  
“Did it 'arouse' _you_?” Gideon asked suspiciously.  
  
“Careful, Gideon. You're dangerously close to calling me a pervert again.” Dipper said warningly.  
  
Gideon paled and averted his eyes quickly. “I-I'm sorry.”  
  
Dipper seemed satisfied by the apology and his expression relaxed into something gentler again. “Maybe a little. I mean, you _are_ really pretty. And your skin is _flawless_ , even after spending three years in prison. How do you do that? It's like you're not even _human_.”  
  
“I assure you, I _am_ human.” Gideon said quietly.  
  
“I know. Or, actually, I don't. I know nothing about you. You told me that your father kidnapped your mother from her home and wiped her memory, but I highly doubt that buffoon could kidnap anyone.” Dipper said casually. “So, he had to have had some kind of help. Maybe something inhuman.”  
  
“Or maybe it's just part of my unique Symbol qualities.” Gideon said, rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
“...'Symbol'?” Dipper sat up a bit, looking at him. “What kind of symbol?”  
  
“Ask Bill Cipher.” Gideon closed his eyes. “He probably knows more than the legends I've read.”  
  
“Huh. I guess I will. Next time he comes around.” Dipper shrugged and lay back down. “But give me the abridged version.”  
  
“The Symbols are those that are chosen by the Cosmos to be connected to Bill Cipher.” Gideon explained. “They call it the Cipher Wheel, and you and I are both on it. You had Journal 2, you saw his summoning circle.”  
  
“Uh-huh...and what is the Cosmos?” Dipper asked, trying to sound bored but looking intrigued at the same time.  
  
“The Cosmos is something that has been around since the beginning of time. It is energy itself. Every living thing in the universe is part of the Cosmos.” Gideon explained. “Even Bill Cipher adheres to its commands. Though, it usually doesn't do anything but guide. People used to listen more, but then things like the Christian God and all the others showed up and not hardly anyone hears its call. Those that do magic, however, are deeply attuned to it. As Symbols, we are gifted with...differences. The author had six fingers, I have...well, apparently an inhuman body and a strong mind, and...I'm not sure what you have. But I'm sure you're special in some way. You probably can use magic if you learn it, though I doubt you would be.”  
  
“Why do you doubt that?” Dipper asked.   
  
“Once you learn magic, the chance of slipping up and casting a spell grows higher. I don't know if you'd risk it, seeing as your father doesn't know you have anything to do with the supernatural.” Gideon reasoned.  
  
“Hm...maybe.” Dipper smiled and went back to doodling circles on Gideon's chest with his finger. “But, I _have_ used magic. I've summoned zombies.”  
  
“How did that go?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We had to sing them to death.” Dipper admitted. “But, I've used other spells. I'll show you sometime.” He grinned and lay his head on Gideon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. “For now, though, we have maybe a half-hour to actually nap. No more talking.”  
  
Gideon nodded, deciding that was a good idea. All the talking had tired him out and he drifted off to sleep without trouble. His dreams were wracked with nightmares of what he'd experienced already at the Pines' hands, and he woke up in a cold sweat to find Dipper had already gotten up and left the bed.  
  
“Sleep well?” Dipper asked as he looked up from his phone. He was sitting in a computer chair in front of a metal desk with a briefcase open that contained a laptop. “Let's get some studying done, then we'll wash up and change for the party. Looks like everyone in school is eager to meet you, though no one knows what you look like yet.” He set his phone down and went to the other room, motioning for Gideon to follow him to the office.  
  
“What _do_ they know about me?” Gideon asked as he got up and followed him in, going to the desk Dipper directed him to.  
  
“Not much, we like to keep new things shrouded in mystery until it's time to unveil it. All they know is that you're a new member of the household that will attending Fitzburger Way with us.” Dipper said, moving the notebook Gideon had left out over and setting another one down, along with another book. “Let's move on to another subject.” He turned the pages to a certain one and tapped it. “Solve these problems.”  
  
Gideon nodded and opened the fresh notebook, writing down the subject before getting to work on the problems. Dipper stood over him as he works, his hand on Gideon's shoulder, and occasionally checked his phone and replied to messages. Gideon sighed a bit, wondering what he was saying, but decided not to ask.  
  
–  
  
Gideon was pulled up and into the bathroom as soon he'd barely set down his pen. Dipper stripped them both and started the shower before pulling him inside and cleaning him like before, once again humming as he worked. Gideon just let him do it, accepting the cloth to clean his front while Dipper work on his hair. There was a bath in the room, but they hadn't used it yet. Gideon wasn't sure if he wanted to share a bath with Dipper, anyway.  
  
After drying him off, Dipper pulled Gideon out to the room and pushed him on the bed, where he lay still as Dipper, clothed only in a bathrobe, dressed him in the sequined three-piece suit, not even letting him put his own underwear or socks on.   
  
He supposed he should get used to this. Dipper delighted in robbing him of his freedoms. He still hadn't seen what kind of privileges he'd lost by getting two warnings, but maybe he was excusing them because of the party.  
  
He could only hope.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, party time! Time to meet the neighbors!


	10. Chapter 9 - Meeting the Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party, and Dipper's showing Gideon off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch & Disney

The ballroom was decorated in a luxurious manner, and by the time Dipper brought Gideon down from his room it had filled up with guests. Gideon could feel everyone looking at him, but it was nothing new. He was used to being in the spotlight. He just was also used to talking to people, which he was forbidden from doing without Dipper allowing it first.  
  
There was a long buffet table covered with treats that seemed to be directed at people under 18 – which made sense, since these were all students. Dipper took Gideon around to show him off like some prize poodle and Gideon smiled politely as they gushed over him.  
  
So far, no one seemed to recognize him from before. Despite the suit being the same color, his dress shirt was white instead of black and his hair was slicked back instead of styled into a pompadour – even though his hair was considerably shorter than when he was performing. He noticed that Dipper did not slick his own hair back, but maybe that was just personal preference.   
  
“So, how do you know the Pines?” A bossy girl asked. Dipper had introduced her as Meredith, and she had a twin brother Tyler.   
  
They apparently were the children of someone that worked very closely with Mr. Pines, and so attended many of their parties. Based on gossip he overheard, it was thought that Dipper would be marrying her until it was announced that he was going to marry some rich girl from a tiny little tourist town in Oregon. Her father was influential, apparently, and that must be the only reason Mr. Pines allowed it. Or so the rumors said.  
  
“We met in Gravity Falls a few years ago. He's Pacifica's cousin.” Dipper replied for him. “After losing their home, they found us and we took he and his father in out of the goodness of our hearts.” He squeezed Gideon's arm affectionately.  
  
“That's a load of bullshit.” Tyler commented, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Stay out of my head.” Dipper hissed quietly. “You're right, though. Maybe I'll tell you the truth another time.”  
  
“Mason!” His mother walked over to him. “Let Gideon sit down for a bit and take your fiance for a dance.” She smiled.  
  
“Oh, very well.” Dipper led Gideon over to a table and sat him down. “Stay. I'll be back in a bit.” He turned to walk away.  
  
“Question?” Gideon asked softly.  
  
Dipper looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”  
  
“What if someone asks me to dance?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Then you dance, and then go back to this spot. Don't leave the room without me, and don't talk to anyone.” He walked off to find Pacifica.  
  
Gideon sighed and picked up a glass, filling it with some fruit punch from the pitcher on the table. Servants routinely came through to see if anyone needed their pitchers refilled, and some added ice to ones that still had some fruit punch in them.  
  
Not being able to talk to anyone made this so much more boring, which was probably exactly why Dipper told him not to talk to anyone. He'd prided himself on his silver tongue even in prison and now that Dipper had the power to metaphorically cut it off, he was.  
  
“May I have this dance?” A girl said, coming up to him. It was one of the ones that Dipper hadn't introduced him to, and he considered if it was allowed since he hadn't yet been introduced. “Gideon?”  
  
Oh. She knew his name. He nodded and stood up, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the dance floor. She was blushing as they walked, and he couldn't help but feel like he'd met her before...  
  
“You're grown so much, I almost didn't recognize you. How long has it been since you were on tour? Three years?” She asked as they started to waltz.  
  
Ah, that's how she knew his name. She'd been to his shows. He looked at Dipper as they passed each other while dancing and Dipper rolled his eyes briefly before nodding. He had the okay to talk to her, then.  
  
“I wish Mason had told me it was you. I would've worn something much more flattering.” The girl admitted, blushing a bit more. “Do you think I'm pretty?”  
  
“I think you're beautiful, darlin'.” Gideon assured her. “I don't think my poor li'l heart could have survived you wearin' something that you say would be more flatterin'.”   
  
“Oh my!” She blushed even more and giggled as they stepped and spun in time to the music. “Why did you stop touring, though?”  
  
He pursed his lips and closed his eyes. “Things...happened at home. I couldn't leave town, and things just got too hectic to perform. My parents' marriage was fallin' apart...finally they just got divorced and my father and I left town after my father got into some political disgrace.” It was a lie, but it worked for a good story. She made sympathetic noises and he felt a bit better after dealing with a complete lack of sympathy all day, even from Pacifica.  
  
“And that's when the Pines took you in?” She asked.  
  
“Mmhm. We were passing through town and I saw D—Mason outside while I was taken a li'l walk before we moved on and we got to talkin' through the fence before he invited me in.” Gideon continued to lie, catching himself before he used Dipper's nickname. Dipper had aggressively warned him not to use his nickname during the party if he spoke to anyone, saying that to Gravity Falls he was Dipper and to this place he was Mason and he better not _ dare _ mix it up.  
  
“What was the political disgrace?” She asked curiously. Of course she would. And there was no reason to lie, really.  
  
“My father ran for mayor, and even though he technically won it was discovered that he'd done some...unscrupulous things in his life.” Gideon shrugged and twirled her before pulling her back into his arms. “That's the problem with politics. They open up all the closets and let the skeletons fall out.”  
  
She giggled and swayed with him a bit longer before the song ended. “Oh, it looks like it's time to stop...but, I'll see you at school, right?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “Tomorrow I do the preliminary stuff, but I'll be attendin' classes the days after.” He smiled.  
  
“Okay, then! I'll see you at school! Oh, I'm Heather, by the way!” She kissed his cheek and released his hands before skipping away, Gideon waving after her with a soft smile on his face.  
  
“Ah, Heather.” Gideon jolted as Dipper spoke behind him. “She's a sweet girl, but she'd probably get devoured if her mother wasn't the vice-principal. Well, back to your seat.” He grabbed Gideon's arm and led him along back to the table, where he sat him down and then took the seat next to him so he could pour himself some punch. “Did you know her from before?”  
  
“She went to a few of my shows, yes.” Gideon said quietly, sipping at his own punch.  
  
“Did you ever think of flirting with her?” Dipper asked.  
  
“...No.” Gideon shook his head. “I've been in her head a few times, that's it. I barely even remembered her name until she told me.” He admitted. “I've been in so many minds...”  
  
“And yet, Bill tells me he couldn't get into yours.” Dipper said thoughtfully.  
  
“Just part of my blessings from the Cosmos.” Gideon said softly. “Those that bear the rainbow star are always favored by the Cosmos in terms of blessings.”  
  
“A blessing, or a curse?” Dipper hummed. “I mean, everyone thinks you look like a doll. I've had a lot of people asking me where I bought you.” He chuckled.  
  
Gideon sighed at the poorly-tasting joke and sipped more of his punch. “Yes, I...I have not been as lucky as my predecessors. Probably because you and I were enemies this time around.” He mumbled the last part to himself.  
  
“Oh? What were we before?” Dipper leaned in a bit.  
  
“As I said, it's legends. I don't know much about it, but the Pine Tree and the Rainbow Star were partners. Friends.” He sighed and set down his cup. “Nothing like you and I.”  
  
“Oh, I think we could get to be friends.” Dipper placed his hand on Gideon's. “Over time. Once you've atoned for your transgressions.”  
  
Gideon looked at their hands and then looked up at Dipper, his expression cold. “I don't know if there will be _ any _ healing from this, _ Mason Pines _ .” He pulled his hand free and turned to look at the dancing students.  
  
He didn't expect to hear Dipper's chair move and was startled when he moved in front of him. Belatedly, he realized that he'd just upset Dipper by pulling his hand away and scooted his chair back a bit in alarm. “D-Di--”  
  
“Quiet.” Dipper said coolly, grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet. “Let's go _ talk _ .” He led him out of the room, leaving behind the music and the people, not stopping until they'd reached his bedroom. Then he opened the door and pushed him in, stepping in behind him and locking it with a harsh  _ **click** _ .   
  
“I'm sorry.” Gideon said, stepping back away from the door.  
  
“I don't know _ why _ you had to go and  _ do _ that, Gideon. We were in such a  _ good mood _ , too!” Dipper stepped towards him – stalked, more like – and they both made steps until Gideon bumped against the dresser, which Dipper pinned him against before he could dart away. “I let you _ speak _ to someone. I let you  _ dance _ . I let you  _ see _ people. And you  _ reward _ me by brushing away any chance of us moving past our differences.”  
  
Well, he was already in trouble, may as well dig that hole deeper. “Do you even listen to yourself? If you  _ really _ planned to move past our differences, you wouldn't have made me sign a contract that made me your  _ slave _ !” Gideon snapped.  
  
“Just keep on digging, Gideon. See where it gets you.” Dipper gripped Gideon's chin roughly. “Since tomorrow is a school day, and we don't want to ruin the party by you not coming back, I'm not doing to do anything too...damaging to you. But, you need to be reminded of your place.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Gideon's, pushing his tongue in before Gideon even registered what he was doing.  
  
“Mmn!” Gideon's eyes widened and then narrowed before he tried to bite down. Dipper pulled away just in time and rewarded him with a smack to the head before roughly grabbing his hair. “Nh!”  
  
“I have been lenient on you, but you _ need _ to learn your place.  _ You _ are _ nothing _ .  _ You _ are a  _ pretty little trinket _ .  _ You _ are my  _ property _ and  _ whatever _ I want to  _ do _ to you or _ tell you _ to do, you will  _ do _ it without  _ any argument!  _ _ **Rule number 3, Gideon!** _ ” He roughly shoved him to the ground and then stepped back to compose himself.  
  
Gideon stayed on the ground even after Dipper seemed to calm down. He stayed on the ground until Dipper knelt down to look at him and held out a hand. “It doesn't have to be so bad, Gideon. I can be a kind and gentle master. But, you have to behave, understand?”  
  
Gideon slowly nodded, his eyes wide and shaking.  
  
“Do you want to go back to the party?” Dipper asked, beckoning with his held out hand.  
  
Gideon slowly nodded again and took his hand, letting him pull him to his feet. Dipper smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit and fixed his hair before checking for any bruising, which there were none, before leading him out of the room again.  
  
If anyone noticed they'd left the room, they didn't mention it. The party went on like they'd never left, and Dipper decided to continue introducing Gideon to the remaining attendees. Gideon was feeling a little out of it, though, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the painfully rough and aggressive kiss or the smack to the head that was the cause. He decided it might be a little of both, and was grateful when he was sat down again to get a drink while Dipper went to grab them some food from the buffet.  
  
“Having fun?” Mabel asked, appearing at his table with Pacifica. They'd also gotten food and took the two other seats at the table.  
  
“I saw you head out with Mason, is everything okay?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“We just...needed to talk about somethin' in private.” Gideon said, rubbing at his head a bit. “The music is a little loud...”  
  
“Are you getting a headache?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I might just be tired.” Gideon set his hand down on the table and reached for his glass. Seeing it empty, he refilled it and drank some more. He noticed Dipper talking with some guys and frowned a bit. Something about them set him on edge the same way Dipper's rich persona did. “Who are they?”  
  
“Those guys? They're kiss-ups.” Mabel shrugged. “Their fathers run smaller companies that have connections to our father's and they kiss up to Mason in hopes he'll put in a good word for them. Then there's some other guys that have family working for our father's company with aspirations to gain higher positions, and they usually go for less kiss-up-y methods to try to make Mason do things.”  
  
“ _ Cosmos _ , no wonder he said that Heather would be eaten alive if she wasn't the vice-principal's daughter.” Gideon cringed.  
  
“It's a dog-eat-dog world out in the business world.” Mabel shrugged. “'Just business', as they say. 'No hard feelings'.”  
  
Gideon nodded quietly, looking back at his punch. It was no wonder Dipper was so cold, if _ that _ was what he had to deal with. Still... “Why is he so different in Gravity Falls?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Because he doesn't have to put up a pretense.” Mabel shrugged. “He doesn't have to be all proper, or watch what he says. He's free.  _ We're  _ free _ . _ ” She looked at Gideon. “He doesn't want to even  _ think _ about our life here while over there, so he breaks all the rules of etiquette and goes wild. He indulges in his dreams, because he knows they'll never come true out here.”  
  
Gideon pursed his lips. “So...which is the mask?”  
  
Mabel glanced away. “Neither.” She said, but her tone said _ both _ .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, Dipper's scary when he's mad.


	11. Chapter 10 - Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school, time to take some tests!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney

Gideon got the impression they weren't done yet, and he'd guessed right. As soon as everyone had left and they were excused to go to bed, he was taken back to Dipper's room with the excuse of “Since he's going to be using my shower and changing in there anyway, it might be good for him to spend the night in my room right now”.  
  
They entered the room and Dipper locked the door behind them before taking a deep breath and releasing it. Then he looked at Gideon and walked over to undo his tie. “Let's get these off you.” He mumbled. “I'll change after.”  
  
“I can d--”  
  
“Silence.” Dipper said coolly.  
  
Gideon pursed his lips and let him undress him. Then he was sat on the bed and Dipper got out pajamas for himself before stripping off his fancy clothes. “As your punishment, you're going to sleep in your underwear tonight. Be grateful you're not naked.” He said as he discarded the tie, shoes and blazer.  
  
Gideon sighed. He should have expected as much. And to think he was starting to pity Dip— _Mason_. It was a lot easier to reconcile the changes if he thought of them as different people. He watched his _master_ change clothes before he joined him on the bed and pulled the blanket over them.  
  
Gideon sighed softly and closed his eyes, assuming they'd just be going to sleep right away. Dipper clapped his hands to turn off the lights with some kind of sensor and the only thing lighting up the room was dim moonlight. Then he felt Dipper doodling on his chest and sighed again. “Dipper...”  
  
“I said to be _silent_.” Dipper said harshly, sitting up and looking at him. “I need a pen.” He got up and went to his desk.  
  
...Why? Gideon sat up a bit, but was pushed back down when Dipper returned with his pen in hand. Then he took off the lid and stuck it on the end so he could start doodling on Gideon's body for real. It tickled, but any squirming was swatted at before Dipper went back to his work.  
  
“I'm preparing a locator spell.” Dipper explained as he doodled. “Bill taught it to me.”   
  
Gideon tilted his head to the side, the quietest “why?” he could manage. Dipper smirked a bit and continued doodling. “Because the school is big and I have many enemies. And they already know that you are connected to me in some way. I'm hoping I won't have to use it, but if you ever get in a bind while I'm away from you, just call my name. I'll come to you.”  
  
He moved the pen and placed his hand on the drawing, muttering to himself. The drawing glowed under his hand and then he took his hand away, leaving the skin bare of any sign of the drawing. “My _real_ name, _not_ my nickname.” He clarified.  
  
“I can fight my own ba--”  
  
“No. No, you can't and you won't. I don't _care_ if you've used magic, you are my _property_ and I will _not_ have you fighting my classmates. If something happens, you call me and _I_ will handle it _without_ using violence. Is that clear?” Dipper said coldly, glaring down at him.  
  
Gideon sighed and looked away. “Yes, Dipper.”  
  
“You better start behaving, or I'll humiliate you by changing the call word to 'master' instead of 'Mason'.” Dipper got up to put the pen away and then came back to climb under the covers again. “Now go to sleep.”  
  
Gideon sighed softly and nodded, closing his eyes. He felt Dipper's finger doodling little circles on his chest again as they both drifted off, but decided not to comment on it.  
  
–  
  
Their alarms went off at 5am and Dipper reached over to turn them both off before shaking Gideon awake. When he was barely awake, he pulled Gideon out of bed and into the bathroom, where he stripped off his underwear and then his own clothes before he turned on the shower and pulled him in.  
  
“Too early...” Gideon mumbled as Dipper scrubbed him clean. He didn't even seem to care that Dipper was touching him right now and Dipper had to sit Gideon down on the floor of the shower to clean him up. “Wanna sleep...”  
  
“C'mon, Gid.” Dipper chuckled. “If you're going to be this much trouble to get ready for school, I'll have to actually move you into my room instead of letting you have your own.”  
  
“Tired...” Gideon rubbed at his eyes.  
  
“And you're not even listening, are you?” Dipper sighed. “Wow, you're _really_ not a morning person.” He finished cleaning Gideon's body and started on his hair. The younger boy let out a sound of discontent but didn't try to stop him, instead dropping his hands to his sides as he leaned against the wall. “It's kind of cute.”  
  
“Too early...”  
  
Dipper rinsed out his hair and then started on his own body, using a scrub-brush to get his back since Gideon was too out of it to clean him. “You'll adapt.” He assured him.  
  
“Wanna sleep...”  
  
He finished cleaning himself and then turned off the water before he grabbed towels and dried off himself and then Gideon before he pulled a groggily-protesting Gideon out of the shower and back to the bed to get him dressed.  
  
“The maid came during the night and brought back your uniform.” Dipper said as he picked up the uniform black underwear. Gideon quietly rubbed the towel that was draped over his head to make some effort to dry it while Dipper pulled the underwear up his legs. “Feeling more awake now?”  
  
“Mmn...” Gideon made a noncommittal noise.  
  
“Well, maybe with some food in you.” Dipper shrugged and moved on to the pants, pulling them up before he dressed himself fully. Then he went back to dressing Gideon, who had started to doze while he was busy. “Hey, wake up.” He swatted his leg.  
  
“Mmph.” Gideon slowly opened his eyes, blinking away sleep. Dipper pulled him up into a sitting position so he could pull on the button-down shirt and couldn't help but marvel at how long Gideon's eyelashes were. He really did look like a girl, even more than before. He should count himself lucky that he was at Dipper's mercy and not at the mercy of some twisted Hollywood exec. He wouldn't put it past Bud to sell his son for fame.   
  
After all, he'd read the contract and signed it without any complaint about the fine print. And Bud was a businessman, it's not like he hadn't read it.  
  
–  
  
“Is he going to be okay?” Mabel giggled as Dipper led a sleepy-looking Gideon into the dining room and sat him down.  
  
“He's not a morning person, apparently.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Well, he'll have to become one.” Mr. Pines said, though he looked as amused as Dipper did at the boy dozing on Dipper's shoulder in his chair next to him. “Play something loud on your phone, Mason.”  
  
Dipper pulled out his phone and selected the loudest, most obnoxious ringtone sample, a jazzy tune that was full of different instruments, and held it next to Gideon's ear with the sound turned all the way up before he turned it on. As soon as it started, Gideon started awake and looked around with wild eyes before he realized where he was and what happened – and also the fact that everyone at the table was laughing at him. Embarrassed, he bowed his head as Dipper took his phone back and shut off the tune.  
  
“Sorry.” Gideon mumbled as he looked at himself. It seemed like Dipper had cleaned and dressed him and probably even did his hair before bringing him down, all while Gideon was still half-asleep. He didn't even remember getting out of bed.  
  
“Just eat your food.” Dipper chuckled and put his phone in his pocket before starting on his own food.  
  
Gideon picked up his fork and started to eat while Mr. Pines went over the day's plans. “Mason, you've been excused from your classes so you can take Gideon to his tests and examinations. You'll start at the principal's office, where you'll pick up his briefcase and get him his laptop. Gideon, the laptop is restricted use. As in, you can only use it if Mason is with you.”  
  
Same as everything else, then. Gideon nodded quietly, continuing to eat as he went on. “Mabel, you'll continue with your classes as usual. Pacifica, after your father leaves you will be spending some time with Ariel. She's told me she has some things she wants to show you. Bud.” He looked towards Bud, who was seated at the same spot as before. “I'm going to need your help with a side project outside work. We'll discuss the details later.”  
  
Bud nodded before going back to his food. Mr. Pines then looked at Preston. “I trust you've enjoyed your visit here?”  
  
“Oh, yes. It was most entertaining.” Preston smiled secretively behind his glass and Gideon wondered what he knew about his situation. “I'd be happy to return, with your invitation.”  
  
“I think we can fit in some time.” Mr. Pines smiled.  
  
–  
  
After the meal, Gideon was ushered to the front door by Mabel while Dipper hung back to talk with Pacifica for a bit. “Sorry I've been distracted.” Dipper said, taking her hands in his. “I'll have to make it up to you. How about a date?”  
  
She smiled. “Oh, it's alright. We've spent so much time together, and you're getting to know Gideon again. He's really very sweet when you get to know him.”  
  
He kissed her cheek. “I have to go to school now, but we'll talk more when I get back, okay?”  
  
She smiled and blushed, nodding. “I'll see you later, Mason.” She let his hands slip from hers and waved as he went out the door.  
  
The limo was waiting out front for them and the trio got in, Gideon being pushed in-between the two of them. The driver closed the doors behind them and then got in the front to drive towards the opening gates.  
  
“Here we go, first day of school.” Dipper placed his hand on Gideon's leg. “You think you're ready?”  
  
Gideon looked up at him. “Do you?”  
  
“I think I've taught you enough to catch you up.” Dipper smiled, patting his leg before moving his hand away.  
  
Gideon glanced at his hand and then looked at Mabel, who was waving to a car as they passed it, her window half-open. If she noticed what Dipper was doing just now, she didn't indicate it.  
  
–  
  
“Here we are!” Mabel said excitedly as they pulled up to the bottom of the school steps. The driver got out to open the door for them and she grabbed her briefcase before going out. Dipper hung back to talk to Gideon in the limo.  
  
“Do you remember what to do if you get into trouble?” Dipper asked him.  
  
“...Do?” Gideon blinked, confused.  
  
“I guess you forgot.” Dipper sighed and placed his hand on Gideon's chest. Gideon gasped as he felt magical energy thrumming under Dipper's hand at his touch. “If you get into trouble, just say my real name. I'll come help you.” He assured him, looking up at him. “Got it?”  
  
Gideon had thought that was a strange dream. “Got it...”  
  
Dipper moved his hand away, grabbed his briefcase and then got out of the car, standing next to the door as Gideon stepped out after him. A few people getting out of cars looked his way, but then walked on like he was just another student. He suspected it was because they'd already met him at the party, and felt a bit grateful that he wasn't being mobbed on arrival.  
  
Mabel walked in with them, but then split off to her first class while Dipper took Gideon to an elevator and pushed the button for the top floor, the 8th floor. Gideon was tempted to ask why the school needed so many floors, but decided against it and instead endured the ride up with Dipper. Whether for propriety's sake or just because he didn't want to risk someone walking on them or maybe the camera that was watching, Dipper was thankfully keeping his hands to himself.   
  
The doors opened and Dipper led him out, striding confidently down the hall past several other doors until he reached a double-doored room and knocked twice.  
  
“Enter.” A voice said, and the doors opened on their own to allow them inside. Gideon saw a man move his hand off of a button and the doors closed behind them, securing them inside. Gideon looked behind him and realized the doors had no handles. What about when there was a blackout? “Welcome, Mason. And this must be young Mr. Gleeful?”  
  
“This is Gideon.” Mason clarified, pulling him forward. “I've brought him here to proceed with his admission procedures.”  
  
“Very well.” The man stood up and walked around his desk, extending a hand to Gideon. He was tall, taller than Gideon's father even, and it made Gideon feel small in comparison. How could Dipper not feel intimidated by this guy? And he'd been their principal for...how long? “It's a pleasure to meet you Gideon.” He knelt down and extended a hand to him. “My name is Sebastian Moore. I'm the principal here at Fitzburger Way Private School. I understand that you're 13 this year?”  
  
Gideon nodded and shook his hand, then at Dipper's silent nod he spoke up. “I might not be able to attend the same classes as Mason, I'm a bit behind in my education.”  
  
“Mason's father has already briefed me on your situation.” Mr. Moore said as he got up and went to his desk again, picking up a briefcase from the floor. “I'm sure that our star student can bring you back up to speed.” He set the briefcase down on the desk and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. “Please, sit.”  
  
Gideon and Dipper sat down and the briefcase was opened, revealing a laptop inside just like in Dipper's. “I trust Mason can show you how they work. Let's get you registered.” He pointed to a thumb-pad on the laptop. “Put your thumb there and hold it for three seconds. This is also how you will unlock the computer for use, and how you will lock it when you step away.”  
  
Gideon placed his thumb on the pad and shivered when he felt it vibrate under his touch. When he was told to move his finger away, he saw the screen light up and a form popped up for him to read over. It'd already been filled out, it looked like, all but the picture part. Then he was directed over to a backdrop and a woman sitting at the desk in front of it took his picture.  
  
“This is your school I.D.” Mr. Moore said, handing Gideon a card. “You will need it for accessing different school facility rooms and to get meals.”  
  
Gideon took the card and saw it was filled out with the information that was on the form, along with his picture on the side. He noted that the form now had the picture, and the principal turned the briefcase around to move past the form. Then he turned it around again to face Gideon. “Please put your thumb on the pad to lock it and let it sleep. The charging cable is in this side compartment. All your textbooks will be uploaded on the device, and all your work will be saved on it.”  
  
“...What if something happens to the device?” Gideon asked as he placed his thumb on the pad.  
  
“Every laptop is periodically backed up to a supercomputer.” Dipper explained for the principal. “Although it's highly unlikely that the device can be damaged, it's better safe than sorry.”  
  
“Exactly. Thank you, Mason.” Mr. Moore smiled as he closed the briefcase and turned it to him to secure the outside locks before turning it back to Gideon. “Now, I believe you have tests and a physical examination to go to. Mason, show him the way.”  
  
Dipper got up and nodded for Gideon to do the same. “Thank you for taking the time to see us, Mr. Moore.” He said politely.  
  
Mr. Moore smiled and placed his hand on the button to open the doors. “Have a good rest of your day, and welcome to Fitzburger Way.”  
  
Gideon smiled nervously and grabbed the briefcase before going to the door and following Dipper out.  
  
“Well, that was fun.” Dipper said after the door closed behind them. “Let's move on.”  
  
“Di—Mason.” Gideon spoke up. Dipper looked back at him, raising an eyebrow. “He said that he was told about my...'situation'...”  
  
“Yes, he knows about the contract. He was given a copy of it so he knows that if you ever break a rule, ours or the school's, you're to be handed to me.” Dipper walked on to the elevator. “All the staff members know.”  
  
Gideon sighed, walking after him. The briefcase felt so heavy, even though it was probably very light. The ID he'd slipped into his blazer pocket felt like it was burning him to carry it. If only the school staff hadn't known he was a _thing_ , Dipper's _doll_ , this might not've been so bad. Now? He felt like they were laughing behind his back.  
  
And who knew how many of Dipper's classmates had been told during the party...  
  
“And why are you so broody now?” Dipper asked, looking over at him.  
  
“I'm just...upset that they know.” Gideon sighed.  
  
“They don't know everything. Just that you were out of school for three years.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I don't care if they know my criminal history, it's the fact they know I'm your _property_ that's upsetting me.” Gideon said, clenching his fists.  
  
“Consider it a good thing. You're spared the usual punishments.” Dipper pushed the button for the elevator. “All you have to worry about is _me_ punishing you.”  
  
Gideon glanced at him and brought a hand up to his lips, remembering the punishments he'd been given so far. “...How far would you go?” He asked nervously.  
  
“If you're afraid of what I'll do to you, then don't earn any punishments.” Dipper said coolly. “Simple as that.”  
  
“What are these other rooms?” Gideon looked around them.  
  
“Oh, just basic administration stuff. We're going to the first floor, that's where the nurse's office is.” Dipper said as the doors opened. He pulled Gideon to the side to let some people pass them by and then pulled him into the elevator once it was empty. Then the doors were closed and Dipper pushed the button for the first floor.  
  
“Di—Mason.” Gideon swallowed nervously as Dipper looked at him with a raised eyebrow at his almost-mistake. “What happens if there's a blackout?”  
  
“We have backup generators.” Dipper replied.  
  
“Yes, but what if you have no power at all? What if the elevator gets stuck?” Gideon asked.  
  
Dipper rolled his eyes. “Then we wait for rescue. Barring that, there's a ladder in the shaft that can be climbed up or down once you get out through the emergency exit up there.” Dipper pointed to the square door above them. “But, this is built to handle a zombie apocalypse if needed. It's unlikely that it will break down.”  
  
“I thought your father didn't believe in the supernatural?” Gideon asked curiously.  
  
“Zombies aren't supernatural, they're mistakes of science.” Dipper said irritably. “Every single story with zombies out there has the start of it being some mutated strain of a common virus or something extracted from an ancient dead body for study that ended up injected in Patient Zero by accident.” He looked at the camera before moving closer to Gideon to speak quietly, so the camera wouldn't hear. “The zombies I summoned in Gravity Falls weren't actual people. I get the feeling they were complex illusions, because no one was missing from their graves the next day and we killed a lot of them. Plus, they disappeared after 24 hours according to The Author's secret notes on them.”   
  
Then he stepped back, sighing. “Anyways, even if they were supernatural, my father didn't build this school. So, it really doesn't matter. And zombies or not, the apocalypse is the apocalypse. We need a good place to hide.”  
  
The elevator opened and he led Gideon out and down the empty hall to the nurse's office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Gideon's life ever be normal again? (Was it ever at all?)

**Author's Note:**

> Gideon's made many mistakes, but this has to be the worst one.


End file.
